Challenge Accepted
by RockinRathbone'sGal x
Summary: "If we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it." A new challenge is created when Jennifer Sky Fletcher aka Midnight Sky joins the Avengers, ready to avenge the earth along side some of her oldest friends, however 'Love' isn't just a child's game anymore, Steve/OC. Sorry the summary sucks, story will be better, Promise x.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters, Alright To Marvel/DC Comics, Or The Plot That Belongs To Marvel Studio's I believe, I do however only own my OC [My Idea's From My Brain], That is it. **

**An - Basically After Watching, Thor, Captain America, And Iron Man Over And Over Again, Added In With The New Avengers Assemble Film, An Idea Hit Me So I Decided To Go With It And Planned Out A Way To Worm Another Character Into The Amazing Plot Line That Is 'The Avengers'. **

**An 2 - I am using movie dates, just for ease, to make the story run a little bit more smoothly, sorry if it annoys any of you, I mean no disrespect to the great work of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.**

** An 3 - I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes I make, I'm not used to American spellings since I am from the UK, tried my best, really apologise. **

**An 4 - I don't have a Beta -per say - I just have the help of my wonderful helper Fabulouis91, or Laura as she is better known, she is a great help, check her out.**

Hope You Guy's Enjoy.  
RRGx

* * *

'_There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could…'_

Chapter 1 - Uh Oh ! We're In Trouble.  
Jennifer's POV.

"Everything seems to be in perfect order Tony, all the alterations I made are fine, just put on the damn suit" I said laughing as I dragged different files around on one of Tony's many touch screen computers, looking out the glass window of the new Stark Tower, I rolled my eyes. Tony was still acting like a big baby and refusing to put on the suit, only because I'd been the one to make the alterations this time around and not him, "For gods sake, Tony, put on your damn suit !"  
"Watch your language, young lady !" He shot back, I rolled my eyes as he used his 'legal guardian' card again,  
"Tony we aren't even related ! And besides its not like I told you to put on your fuc-"  
"Jenn ! No need !" Tony chuckled, "And I don't care if we aren't related, I like taking care of you"  
"Okay Stark, don't get all sappy on me, keep that for Pepper" I smiled, "JARVIS, is Miss Potts in the building ?"  
"Yes Miss Fletcher, She is in the elevator as we converse," He replied,

I turned back to Tony, "Peppers on her way up, you sure you don't want to get into your suit ?" Quick as a flash, he held in a button on his ear piece talking to JARVIS as the gold rings began to spin, meaning he could get his suit on in a hurry, thinking that I would grass him up to Pepper. I laughed opening another file on his computer, only to find it password protected, I hmm'ed, why would he have passwords on his personal computer?.  
"Tony ? Whats your password for file JSF1 ?" I questioned, only to hear Tony chuckle from the opened door, his suit still attaching itself to him.  
"Its your birthday, and if you didn't realise JSF stands for Jennifer Sky Fletcher !" he shouted back, I sighed slightly keying in 04/12/86, watching automatically as the files opened up in front of me.  
All different things from the camera outside my apartment building, to my health records, to my sisters location in Dallas, to my S.H.I.E.L.D personnel file, and then - my mothers location in Chicago ?.  
Why would Tony be keeping tabs on my mother ?. I grit my teeth angrily as I dragged the file to the bin, that woman didn't deserve to be looked for, she disowned me for not being perfect like my older sister Charlotte, not finding a man, getting married and having a baby before the age of 25 !. I still fail to see how that is perfection, why not travel and see what you wanna see, have a great career then settle down, that's how I'm now 26, working for one of the greatest minds in 'clean energy' and have a great life on my own, since I'm single. That and I have the 'famous' Iron Man watching me like a hawk, as my legal guardian.

After I nearly trashed his suit.

"Whoa ! What files are you deleting ?" Tony yelled, I looked up from the screen to see him in full red and gold metal, his mask still up as he watched me through concerned brown eyes, my palms were beginning to heat up causing me to blow on them sharply.  
"Why are you tracking my mom ?" I demanded, seeing the flickers of blue flames appearing around my fingertips,  
"It was just inc-"  
"Incase of what, incase she decided she wanted her freak of a daughter back instead of just having Miss perfect down in Dallas ?" I cut him off, the flames spreading til they covered the majority of my hand.  
"Jenn, come on, we have had this discussion countless times, your not a freak !" Tony shot back, "And I was simply keeping tabs on your mother incase **you** decided you wanted to go visit **her** !"  
"As if I -"  
"It was an if !" Tony cut me off as the elevator doors pinged open, as Pepper stepped out into view a bottle of champagne and an ice bucked in hand, I took a deep but shaky breath as she hid the bottle and ice under the coffee table, I shook my hand gentle until the blue flames dispersed.  
"Everything ok ?" She asked gently coming over to me, as Tony walked back up onto the ledge ready to get to work, Pepper rested her hand gently on my shoulder as I closed down the files on me and brought up the blue prints of Stark Tower.

"Yeah" I replied sighing a little, "Tony, you ready to go ?"  
"Got it, see you soon ladies," And with that Tony shot off into the dark Manhattan sky line, heading towards the docks.  
"Okay, now that he's out of our ear shot, what happened ?" Pepper asked, as we both sat down on the floor, Pepper was like the big sister, except she would just sit and listen, then give me advice unlike Tony who just results to getting anxious.  
"Tony's been tracking my mother" I replied, she raised her eyebrow at me slightly.  
"I see, and that's annoyed you why ?" She asked carefully, I growled slightly under my breath,

"'Cause he promised he would never ever look for her no matter how much I begged and pleaded, why would I even want to go looking for her in the first place, she abandoned me in the middle of New York, at the age of 19 with only 23 bucks in my pocket !" I replied, my voice getting angrier and louder as I went on, "And because of that I ended up at S.H.I.E.L.D and have become a scientists doll !"

"Jennifer, your not a scientists doll, you went along with the experiments to see what would happen, those experiments made you who you are today, a strong independent woman, who can do whatever she wants to do when she puts her mind to it and I know for a face that Tony is proud of you, for the last 3 years or so, he's been looking after you as if you were his own family," Pepper replied patting my exposed arm.  
"That's all well and good Pep, but its not the - never mind" I stopped myself and stood up going back to the computers double checking the power capacity on Tony's suit, as Pepper stood up beside me holding my Glock 17 in her hands looking at it.

"Do you always carry a gun with you ?" She asked amusement in her voice, I smiled, she was changing the subject,  
"No, just whenever I need it" I replied with a smile,  
"So the majority of the time ?" Pepper asked, putting my gun back into my stars and stripes bag.  
"Pretty much," I smirked, "JARVIS, how is Tony doing ?"  
"He's almost completed task Miss Fletcher," JARVIS replied,  
"Right-io," I whispered to myself as I re-opened JSF1, typing in the pass-code again as the files re-opened in front of me,  
"What are you searching for Jenn ?" Pepper asked, as she continued to look at the arc reacter stats.  
"Anything that may interest me," I replied pulling up my health record, I tilted my head slightly as I re-read the stuff S.H.I.E.L.D used in their copy serum, _cupric chloride, sulphur, gamma radiation, nuclear radiat- _I sighed why did I actually agree to let them inject that into me, especially after they used a tiny touch of the tesseract energy.  
"Jenn are you ok ?" Pepper asked putting her hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied closing down the files not wanting to see anymore.  
"So lemme guess, I'm gonna be hailing a cab tonight ?" I asked, gesturing to the champagne, Pepper blushed slightly, "Doesn't bother me, I just need to finish up some stats then I'll be out of your hair,"  
"You make it sound so bad," Pepper complained, I just smiled as we waited for Tony,  
" Good to go on this end," And right on cue, I slid back over to the main screen pulling up the computerised scale replica of the building, checking everything was in perfect order, "The rest is up to you,"  
"Did you cut the transmission lines, are we off the grid ?" Pepper asked, whilst I continued to check the surrounding energy supplies.  
"Stark tower is about to become a beacon of self-emmiting clean energy" Tony replied, I smirked sliding different programmes out of the way.  
"Well assuming the arc reacter takes over, and actually works without me having to muck about with it," I added with a smirk,  
"I assume" Tony replied, "Light her up"

"On it," I smiled tapping into the energy supply dragging my index finger up the length of the scaled building, igniting the light on the building.  
"How does it look ?" Pepper asked,  
"Like christmas only with a little more… me" Tony replied, I could see the cocky smile that was behind the tone of his voice,  
"We gotta go wider on the campaign, you gotta do some press," Pepper pushed the same issue once again, causing me to roll my eyes slightly, "Im in DC tomorrow working on the zoning for the next two buildings,"  
"Pepper, your killing me, remember enjoy the moment ?" Tony reminded her,  
"Get in here and we will" She whispered, I gagged playfully as I sauntered over to the coffee table laughing as Pepper's gaze followed me in the form of a glare, as I pulled off my Texas Rangers Victoria Secret hoody leaving me in my Adidas '72 crop top, however leaving my dark blue _'Midnight Sky_' tattoo on my hip on show.

"Levels are holding steady…I think" Pepper mused from looking at the screens,  
"Of course they are, I was directly involved" Tony said coming inside flashing me an apologetic smile, I just nodded smiling back at him, "Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius ?"  
"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now would I ?" Pepper questioned, I sat back down on the floor leaning back slightly a I watched the pair, they were too cute.  
"What do you mean ? All this, came from you and you too Jenn !" Tony shouted over his shoulder, I sighed shaking my head, lying back completely only propping myself up on my elbows.  
"No, all of this came from that" Pepper replied, poking at Tony's chest plate, I nodded agreeing with her.  
"Give yourself some credit please, Stark Tower is your baby, give yourself…..twelve percent of the credit, Jenn you take 11,"

"I'm good with 11 !"

"Twelve percent ?" Pepper asked coming over to me,  
"An argument could be made for 15" Tony replied making me snicker under my breath slightly.  
"Twelve percent of my baby ?" Pepper asked still sounding quite shocked but with a smile on her face.  
"Well I did do all of the heavy lifting, literally I lifted all the heavy things, with the help of Jenn over here, and sorry but the security snafu ? That was on you" He replied gesturing to Pepper, as she poured their two glasses, I reached into my bag grabbing my strawberry and kiwi vitamin water, I don't drink.  
"Ohh," Pepper laughed slightly, looking over at me with a wink, I smirked taking a small sip,  
"My private elevator -" Tony started,  
"You mean our elevator ?" Pepper corrected,

"Was teeming with sweaty workmen," Tony replied crouching down beside us, "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I ?"  
"Not gonna be that subtle" Pepper shot back handing him the glass,  
"Tell you what, next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower," Tony promised, I kept my mouth shut truly doubting that one,  
"On the lease" Pepper corrected once again, that one I do believe,  
"Call your mom, can you bunk over ?" Tony chuckled.

"Sir, the telephone" JARVIS reminded Tony, I raised my eyebrow at Tony who just shook his head, "I'm sorry but it seems my protocol has been over-ridden"  
"Stark, we need to talk" I recognise that voice, Agent Coulson, I gulped I was still technically speaking an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D but I've been sort of on sabbatical as Tony likes to call it, for the last 8 months. I watched as Tony picked up his fancy designed cell,  
"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message" Tony said with his straight face, but I had my hand grasped over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.  
"This is urgent" Coulson stated,  
"Well leave it urgently," Tony replied, just as the elevator doors opened quickly, Coulson standing with his cell facing Tony,  
"Security Breach !" Tony stated, before looking at Pepper, "That's on you"  
"Mr Stark" Coulson stated coming out of the elevator before the doors shut on him,  
"Phil ! Come on in "Pepper said enthusiastically as she jumped up to her feet whilst I rolled back to my shoulders before pushing my self straight up, brushing down my red Texas Rangers Capri's.  
"Uh Phil ?" Tony asked, following us over, "His first name is Agent"

I rolled my eyes pushing his shoulder with a smile, "Idiot,"

"Can't stay" Coulson stated, I smiled at him receiving a smile back, "Agent Fletcher,"  
"Phil" I replied,  
"'Mon in, we're celebrating" Pepper smiled,  
"That is exactly why he cant stay" Tony interrupted earning another shove to the shoulder, from yours truly.  
"We need you to look this over," Coulson said going to hand Tony the computer-ised file, I raised my eyebrow,  
"I um don't like being handed things" Tony said rejecting the file, to be handed to him,  
"That's ok because I love handing things," Pepper smiled, as she swapped everything about until Tony had the file and she downed his glass of champagne.  
"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5, every other Thursday" Tony replied,  
"This isn't a consultation," Coulson replied,  
"Is this about the Avengers ?" Pepper questioned as I followed Tony back over to his desk, "Which I know nothing about,"  
"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, and I thought I didn't qualify, I was considered, what was it…volatile, self-centred and don't play well with others ?" Tony stated,  
"That I did know," Pepper smirked,  
"This isn't about personality profiles anymore" Coulson explained, "And Agent Fletcher, your needed back at base tomorrow"  
"How so, ?" I asked, looking up at Tony who just shrugged,  
"Miss Potts, got a second, ?" Tony asked, Pepper and I swapped places as I jogged over to Coulson,  
"Same time, same place tomorrow right ?" I asked, he nodded sharply, "Lemme guess, Nick needs us all ?"

"You need to look over the files that Stark has and there is a briefing package waiting for you at your apartment," He replied, I nodded watching as Tony swiped the files upright off of the computer screens into mid-air, 5 S.H.I.E.L.D profiles popping up one of which being mine, I ran over quickly making sure not to fall as I peered over Tony's shoulder, moving swiftly out of the way as Pepper whispered something dirty into his ear.  
"Captain Steve Rogers" I whispered to myself, looking at the small stream video of Captain Rogers or Captain America back in WWII, I was one of the few agents that had the privilege of checking up on the Captain regularly after they found him in the ice. Infact, I was probably one of the first things he saw when he woke up, for a brief second then fell asleep for another few minutes, I read him the newspaper a couple of times too, after he woke up I went on sabbatical. I mean its not like Captain Rogers fell from the ugly tree, oh no, I certainly didn't mind just babbling on to him about anything, stunning blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes, I bet he's more than just a pretty face, he must be, he's Captain America !. Tony's nudge to the side brought me out of my little in-head debate noticing that Coulson and Pepper had left.

"So whats the story ?" I asked, Tony raised his eyebrow but just smiled and shook his head,  
"According to this - the tesseract has been stolen" He read, I raised my eyebrow,  
"By ?"  
"Loki" Tony replied,  
"What Thor's brother ?" I asked, he nodded, "And what else is in the file ?"  
"Apparently he took Dr Selvig, And Agent Barton with him under some sort of trance" Tony replied,

"Clint Barton !" I asked shocked looking up at Tony hoping he was joking around, but the look on his face told me he wasn't. I grit my teeth moving quickly as I yanked on my jumper and threw on my converse, scooping up my back whilst Tony watched me confused.  
"Where you going ?" He asked as I pressed the elevator button, "You could fly home,"  
"With my bags, I think not and to answer your question I am going home to pack and tomorrow I am gong to the S.H.I.E.L.D base to find out how some E.T wannabe took one of the best agents in the whole agency," I replied, Clint was practically family, and you don't mess with a family, hence my sudden anger,  
"Don't burn my elevator Jenn !" Tony shouted as he went back to his files.

* * *

**So That's Chapter One For You, Lemme Know What You Guys' Thought, No Flames Please, Hope You Enjoyed It Anyways, Rockin'Rathbone'sGal ..R&R**

Also I Have Two Polyvore Sets For This Chapter, So Check Them Out If You Want Too.  
Just Put Polyvore . com infront.  
challenge_accepted/set?id=47937981&lid=1511384

chillin_at_stark_tower/set?id=48873923&lid=1511384


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Welcome Back To S.H.I.E.L.D  
Jennifer's POV.

_A Man In A Metal Suit.  
A Super Soldier.  
A Master Assassin.  
A Man With Breath Taking Anger Issues.  
And A Girl In A Bright Blue Flame. _

Taking on a 'God', equipped with an extremely powerful energy device, and another highly trained assassin with a set of explosive arrows !  
This should be fun, **Not. **

"So, how long is this journey actually going to be gentlemen ?" I questioned as I flipped through the seemingly endless file that was my SHIELD personnel file, quickly rising my eyes from the file to look up at the two pilots that were still clicking buttons on the screens in front of them, whilst steering the jet perfectly, well I reckon I could still do a better job, hence the reason I'm never really a passenger on a jet.  
"Well Agent Fletcher, we should be arriving at base in no longer than fifteen minutes," one of the pilots replied, I mentally groaned, being away from it all for 8 months, only to come back to 'Agent Fletcher', it still annoys the hell out of me, just as much as Tony calling me a little girl.  
I just nodded politely grabbing my leather back-pack from the floor rummaging for my SHIELD credentials, sighing gently as I clipped it onto the waist band of my black skinnies. Before re-opening my file pulling off the shiny paper clip that was keeping photos attached to the file, I smirked looking threw the action shots they had managed to scrounge up of me encased in a flourish of blue flames, however something other than the photos caught my eye.

_Agent - Jennifer Sky Fletcher.  
Agent Number - #233MS034  
Alias - Midnight Sky. ~  
D.O.B - 04/13/86  
__**Threat Level - Extremely High**_

I'm an extremely high threat level ? How does that work out if all I can do is set myself on fir- wait that makes more sense now, but I'm hardly any Banner or Thor, Its not like I could destroy a full city or anything, worse I could do would be to burn somebody.

I huffed closing my file stuffing it along with the rest of the files back into my black duffle bag, leaving it on the floor as I pushed myself up from the incredibly uncomfortable seat, I had been sitting in for the last half an hour.  
"Guys, would you say that I'm an extremely high threat ?" I asked rocking back and forth on my navy converse, as I brushed my black side fringe away from my eyes, whilst I pulled my soft, freshly curled waves over my shoulder.  
"Well when you think about it, you could probably crash or ruin one of these jets without even having to put to much thought into it," One of the pilots replied, making me scowl at the back of his head, but- he did have a fair point, I probably could crash one of these bad boy's, I toyed with one of the straps hanging from the wall of the jet that was holding some of the equipment to the jet.  
"Agent Fletcher, you might want to get your stuff together we are getting ready to land" One of the pilots instructed me, I grinned slightly picking up my two bags, pulling out my navy blazer pulling it on over the top of my light blue vest top, before quickly re-holstering my glock 17 in at my side.

Gripping onto the over-head barrier as we began to drop down towards the base, taking a deep breath I blinked slowly, enjoying my last minute of sanity before being indulged back into all of the craziness that was SHIELD. As soon as the jet touched the tarmac, I grabbed my bags hauling them up onto my back, as the bay doors began to open incredibly slowly, as I tapped my slightly chipped painted nails off of my bottom lip. I waved at the pilots with a smile as I turned on my heels walking down into the light sea breeze, and the bright sunshine,  
"Agent Fletcher," A particularly familiar voice said, coming closer to me, I looked over my shoulder to see the choppy red bob and pale complexion that was Natasha Romanoff, I smirked, not seen her in 8 months and she's not changed a bit.  
"Agent Romanoff," I replied, keeping it professional, since the other agents and staff were watching us carefully, that was until I saw the small smile creep onto her face, "Nice to see you again Nat,"  
"You too Jenn," She replied patting my shoulder gently,  
"So whats the plan ?" I asked as we walked away from the jet that was moving to park up over at the edge of the base runway.  
"We have to retrieve Rogers, from Coulson," she replied, I nodded with a fond smile, "Dr Banner is here already, trust me, I won't be looking for him any time soon"  
"Fury sent you to get the big guy ?" I asked laughing,  
"Either it was Coulson or Fury, not entirely sure" she replied with a small shrug,  
"Mind if I go talk to Dr. Banner before Captain Rogers gets here ?" I asked, causing her to nod in approval, I smiled turning on my heels walking across the tarmac towards the man with a mass of black hair and wired glasses, I tapped him on the shoulder trying not to startle him too much.

"Dr Banner, it is such a privilege to meet you, I find your work outstanding," I commented shaking his hand, feeling no fear for the man what so ever, "I'm Agent Jennifer Sky Fletcher,"  
"Jennifer Sky Fletcher, as in Midnight Sky ?" he questioned as I nodded in response a grin appearing onto his face, "Great to meet you too, I am interested in the forms of radiation they used in the serum on you,"  
I swallowed harshly fighting to keep the polite smile on my face as I nodded, "Thanks, I think"

"So you're the youngin' then ?" He asked, I shrugged thankful that he changed the subject.  
"Guess so, turned 26 about two weeks ago," I replied, "I think that makes me the youngest unless you count Captain Rogers-"  
"They let you carry a gun ?" Banner questioned noticing my gun at my side, I smirked.  
"They really don't have a choice in what I carry, if I'm totally honest," I replied, whilst he just nodded as another jet landed causing my hair to blow about in the breeze gently.  
"So the gamma signatures are to weak for us, but you can pick them up ?" I questioned, he merely shrugged, "Dr. with all due respect, I don't think Fury wants you for the - other guy"  
"Thank you, that actually means a lot coming from a SHIELD agent other than Miss Romanoff," He replied, I nodded, nearly jumping out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"My apologies ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you," A smooth, deep voice said from behind me, causing me to turn around sharply, only to be met with the stunning blue eyes, and 40's styled hair that belonged to Captain Steve Rogers, I stammered a little bit, mentally praying I wasn't blushing, I just swallowed extending my hand.  
"Quite alright, Cap'n, I'm Jennifer" I managed to get out without embarrassing myself any further, whilst Natasha watched amused by my embarrassment.  
"Nice to meet you Miss Jennifer" he replied shaking my hand, flashing me a dazzling smile, I just smiled back removing my hand from his grasp as he turned to Bruce,  
"Dr. Banner."  
"Ah Yeah, Hi, they told me you'd be coming," he replied shaking hands with him as I moved over to stand with Natasha as she took my duffle bag from me with an amused smile,  
"That wasn't embarrassing at all, not in the slightest," she taunted, I rolled my eyes giving her an unimpressed look, "Kidding Jenn,"

"Yeah whatever," I replied, nudging my shoulder against hers, causing her to smile slightly.  
"Word is you can find the cube ?" Steve questioned, I smirked,  
"Is that the only word going around ?" Banner asked looking at all three of us, as I looked between the super-soldier and Natasha,  
"The only word I care about" Steve replied fondly, as a group of agents did their last trainee laps around the base,  
"This must be strange for you ?" Banner commented, I watched as Steve looked around smiling fondly at the agents doing their lap.  
"No, this parts pretty familiar", he replied, I smiled gently, trying to hide the daft childish blush that was ready to spread onto my cheeks.  
Although something was eating away at me, although it made me feel selfish, I spent months upon months watching him, and I was the first thing he saw when we woke up after an almost 70 year kip, and - he can't even remember me.

"Gentlemen, you may want to step inside, its about to get quite hard to breath," Natasha suggested her hands clasped in front of her as she passed me back my duffle bag, as crew and agents began to strap down the air-crafts on board.  
"Is this a submarine, ?" Steve asked as he and Bruce walked closer to the edge as the machinery worked quickly making the crew and agents work even quicker.  
"Really they want me in a small submerged, pressurised metal container ?" Banner asked clearly amused, I just stood next to Natasha as they peered over the edge, just as the engine and propellers began to work more efficiently and the helicarrier began to lift up out of the water, the water that had been collecting around the ship was now draining out like mini waterfalls at every corner,  
"Oh no, this is much worse,"  
I shrugged tapping them on the shoulder gently, "Follow us please,"  
Both men nodded as I bumped my bag further up onto my shoulder as we walked inside to the almost circular hallway as we came to the main control room, all of the SHIELD staff working quickly to make sure everything was in order.

"Are you alright Captain ?" I questioned looking up at the captain, since he was watching me intently, he nodded with a small smile, I smiled in return patting his incredibly muscley arm, almost blushing when I felt him flex involuntarily,  
"Yes Miss Jennifer," he responded, as they began to look about the main control room as Maria Hill informed Fury of the ships status,  
"Good, Lets Vanish," Fury stated, I smirked turning to face him with a small smile, "Agent Fletcher, good to have you back, I trust your _vacation_ was alright ?"  
"It was pleasant" I replied shaking my boss's hand once again as I took a seat at the circular table, as Steve walked over to Fury handing him 10 bucks, guess I'll need to ask about that one later,  
"Dr. Banner" Fury said shaking Bruce's hand, I smiled at least he was showing his civil side, wonder how long his 'civil' side will last with little 'God' boy running around.  
"Miss Romanoff, will you show Dr. Banner to the lab, ?" Fury asked, I smirked they had the best lab, Natasha patted my shoulder on her way past, as she led him out of the room, after declaring they had all the best 'toys'.  
"Agent Fletcher, did you read the briefing package ?" Fury asked, I nodded getting the gist of what was in the file,  
"So basically, I'll be in my specially designed suit, I'll be allowed to keep my gun on my person, will still have to wear my credentials, and I will be addressed as either Midnight Sky or Jennifer, did I miss anything ?" I asked, as I unzipped my leather back-pack grabbing my cell phone.  
"No, I think you got the basis, you know where you can leave your stuff ?" he asked, I nodded, "Are you in ?"  
"If Clint Barton or the world is in danger, then, I'm in, " I replied as I quickly typed a quick text to Tony.

_**T.  
Get Your Shiny Metal Ass To Base.  
JSF x  
**_

* * *

_**In My Opinion I Didn't Really Like This Chapter - Sorry :( (RRGx) **_

**Okay, Thank you so much to all of you who have added the story to their alert lists, it means a lot and a big shout out to Avis11, ****Stabbythings and also Bambi Eyes 14, who reviewed my first chapter.  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too ,R&R No flames please. RRG x  
And again I have a polypore set for this chapter too,  
polypore . Com back_to/set?id=48701678&lid=1511384**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ready For Some Action.  
Jennifer's POV

Later On That Day.

"I mean if its not too much trouble," Coulson pestered once again, I raised my head from the table glaring at the back of his head, whilst he spoke to Steve about his trading card collection, that I've seen about twenty odd times, I sighed at least he had something to do, bored is an understatement, not being able to do anything on a heli-carrier, think Fury has to invest in a Nintendo or something.  
"No, no its fine," Steve replied, I smiled letting out a sigh, Steve turned on his heels suddenly looking over at me with alert eyes making me raise my eyebrows as he excused himself to Coulson and came over to me,  
"May I ?" he questioned gesturing to the chair in front of me,  
"Be my guest," I replied leaning back into the chair, "What can I help you with Captain Rogers ?"  
"Please just call me Steve," he replied, I nodded simply with a gentle smile, "I was just wondering, what you were doing ?"  
"To be honest, I am just trying to keep myself occupied since I'm not allowed to go for a test run," I replied, noticing the confusion on his face when I said that,  
"What do you mean, 'test run' ?" he questioned, I just smirked.  
"You'll find out sooner or later Steve, it's a surprise," I replied winking at him, blushing slightly after realising what I'd done, I looked back up at him to find his blue eyes full of amusement, and wonder making me smile, but he continued to look at me, "Are you sure I can't help you with anything ?"

"You seem sad," he commented, tilting his head slightly, "Why ?"  
"I'm not sad, Steve," I replied confused, "I'm perfectly fine,"  
"Well you sound sadder, since the last time you spoke to me," he retorted, I raised my eyebrow, how did I get sadder in the last 3 hours ?.  
"We spoke when you got here, I've not changed since then, maybe I've got a little bored but certainly not sadder," I replied,  
"Not what I meant, you read to me, did you not ?" he asked a smile forming on his face, I smiled brightly, he did remember me or my voice anyway.  
"Yeah, I did, how did you remember that ?" I asked out of amazement leaning forward on my elbow watching him through amazed blue eyes.  
"I'm a good listener according to you," He replied, making me blush slightly, "Now you don't seem so sad,"  
"I guess I just needed a pick me up," I smiled patting his arm, "You're a -"

"We've got a hit !" One of the agents announced making me jump up from my seat exact same time as Steve causing my arm to brush against his making me sight gently, "67% match,"  
"Are we sure its him ?" I questioned leaning on the metal railings as Fury re-appeared,  
"Wait ! Cross-match, 79" he replied, I rolled my eyes not really answering the question there, I crossed my arms across my chest not amused in the slightest,  
"Did you get a location ?" I asked, tapping my foot against the metal rail, feeling eyes on me I shrugged it off focusing on the computer screen in front of me, my eyes darted between the screens as the agents hurriedly zoomed in on the mapped screens, red dots appearing a lot clearer as they continued to zoom.  
"Stuttgart, Germany," An agent replied turning around on his spiny chair, a hard look on his face, which was to be expected,  
"A bit more detail gents ?" I questioned, knowing the look I'd be getting from Fury,  
"28 Konigstrasse," he replied, I hmm'ed, "He's not exactly hiding,"  
"Definetly not," I murmured under my breath, I watched as Fury turned to Steve, I rubbed my forehead, fixing my side fringe as I did so,

"Captain, your up" Fury instructed, I looked up at Steve as he nodded with a straight face before walking out of the main operations room, "You too Jennifer,"  
"Yes sir," I replied, grabbing my bag from the floor and heading out of the room, just catching a glimpse of Steve as he turned a corner not before looking back up the hall way, as I slid inside on of the med-rooms, leaving my bag on the bed.  
Yanking my dark blue jumpsuit out of my bag as well as my black boots, pulling my gun from my pocket I lay it on the bed, quickly changing clothes over, and pulling on the specially designed suit, that was made to withstand the heat of my flames, as I threw everything back into my bag, before zipping my suit up. A small knock on the door made me jump slightly as I pulled on my boots, concealing my gun inside my boots, as Natasha stepped inside the door,  
"Ready then ?" she questioned, making it look like this wasn't phasing her at all, I sighed.  
"He's going to be fine Nat," I said attempting to reassure us both, she just smiled slightly making me tilt my head at her, "Don't be so worried, I know its hard not to be, but just try,"  
"Whatever Jenn," she smiled showing she was kidding slightly as I pushed myself up tucking my credentials inside my jumpsuit leaving some of my chest exposed but not a lot, "Lets go,"

I followed her outside to where the jet was sitting waiting, another pilot waiting against the metal, as the dark sky began to appear,  
"Here, your gonna need this," Natasha stated handing me a small ear piece, I nodded fitting it on properly as I stepped in side the jet, covering my gasp with a cough as I saw Steve standing leaning against the arch way in his full 'Captain America' suit, fitting every part of his anatomy to a 'T'.  
"Put your tongue back in your mouth Sky," Natasha whispered, I blushed sitting down keeping my head down as Natasha moved up front with the other pilot side stepping Steve, I looked up to my side to see his shield, feeling really fan-girly, I traced my finger along one of the white rings, hearing someone clear their throat my head snapped up to see Steve looking at me with a small smile,  
"Sorry," I blushed looking back down to my boots, he chuckled sitting down across from me, as I looked up slightly,  
"Nice suit" I commented, my hand flying to my mouth once I had spoke, he laughed slightly,  
"Thanks, thought it was a little - dated," he replied, I smirked shaking my head,  
"In the light of things, I think people could use a little dated," I replied, as the jet shot off towards Stuttgart.  
"So," Steve murmured, I looked over at him trying to contain my giggles, "What ?"

"Are you trying to make small talk with me ?" I questioned,  
"I guess so," he replied, I stood back up and sat over next to him,  
"Where did you grow up ?" I asked, he raised his eyebrow but smiled,  
"Brooklyn, you ?" he replied, I smirked finally he loosens up,  
"Chicago," I replied, swallowing harshly, mentally kicking myself for being so pathetic, "Did you like living in Brooklyn ?"  
"Not really, I didn't always look like this-" he started, gesturing to his torso making me bite my lip slightly,  
"Buff" I whispered under my breath only to look up and see a small smile on his face but also mixed with gentle confusion.  
"I was really scrawny, and kinda got a bit beat up every so often 'cause I was so small, and thin, but Pe-" he stopped himself, I looked at him closely seeing a look of sadness wash across his features, I'd read in his files about Peggy, first love and all that jazz, I put my hand on his shoulder gently,

"Do you miss her ?" I asked, he looked at me directly, his blue eyes scanning mine in search of his own answer, I blinked nervously, he looked ready to answer but sighed.  
"Cap ! Your up" Natasha stated, my head shot up, we're here already, the bay doors opened quickly,  
"Everyone look to your elders, let him be an example," An eerily mischievous voice stated, I watched as Steve grabbed his shield and jumped out,  
"Should I go with him ?" I asked quickly,  
"Up to you Jenn," Natasha replied just as quick as I had asked, I shrugged might as well protect some civilians, I clicked my fingers watching as the blue flames became to flicker spreading, I rolled my shoulders, before running at the bay doors and out into the air as I erupted into a mass of blue flames, soaring under the base of the jet, I hovered just next to the front window watching the scene in front of us,  
"You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve said walking closer to Loki, I raised my eyebrow at his get-up, I get he's from some other realm, but come on horns ?. People in the crowd began to stand up from their kneeling stature as I swooped down seeing Loki get up from the ground,  
"Ausführen, Langsam [Run, Slowly]" I stated as soon as I touched the ground whilst the bright blue flames raged on,

"Ah the solider, a man out of time," Loki taunted, I bit back the small growl as I took a step forward making sure not to burn anybody else, readying the burst of blue flames on my hand as I moved my fingers.  
"I'm not the one out of time," Steve replied, just as the jet re-assembled in our view, directly above me, as I let myself raise back up into the air just so I was a few feet up, just as Steve looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw me, I shook my head gesturing for him to turn back around and watch the badly dressed God in front of him.  
"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Natasha instructed, as the jet's gun dropped down almost smacking me in the head, Loki was having none of it and emitted tesseract energy from his fancy scepter at the jet, luckily the jet and myself dodged out of the way on time.  
Quick as a flash, Steve threw his shield at him as they both began to throw punches, or hit the other with shield or scepter, only when Loki managed to jab Steve in the stomach, did I throw the burst of blue flames straight at him making sure it would hurt, except his eyes snapped to me, deciding to give Steve a distraction I waved my flaming hand at him with a cocky smirk on my face,  
"May I suggest a mirror ?" I shouted laughing as Steve came back at him shield at the ready, but it wasn't the best move, Loki caught his back causing him to fly forward and land on his knees, making my move forward Loki turned to me, sending another shot at me, causing me to fly backwards. Groaning as I crashed into the hard concrete, my flames disappeared shakily I pushed myself back onto my knees,

"Kneel," Loki demanded, his scepter pushing into the back of Steve's head, I got back to my feet clicking my fingers as the flames spread quicker due to my anger, as I flung myself at the God, knocking him as Steve got back to his feet, only to be back on the deck again as the P.A began to play rock music, I looked up only to see a bright light come closer to us, I let out a sigh of relief, Tony.  
"Hey Jen, nice flames," he commented over my ear piece, I rolled my eyes sending another burst of flames at Loki meaning Steve could roll slightly out of his way as Tony crashed right into Loki sending him hurdling backwards, I smirked as Tony stopped beside us in a crouch, standing up fully as he showed off all of his suits weaponry  
"Make your move Reindeer Games," Tony taunted, I raised my eyebrow at the new nickname for Loki, whilst I walked over to him standing on the other side of Tony, as the flames dispersed. Loki just raised his hands as his gold armoured outfit merged back into his normal clothes that looked marginally better than his horns, as Tony's suit's weapons went back into their compartments,  
"Good move," Tony informed him, I just sighed leaning forward on my knees, my back slightly hurting from landing on the concrete from a height,

"Mr Stark,"  
"Captain,"  
"Can we get this crime against fashion back to base, I'm starting to get sick of the look of him ?" I asked, seeing both men crack small panted smiles, silently agreeing with me.  
"So that was your secret then ?" Steve asked me as Tony dragged Loki to his feet whilst I took his fancy scepter, I flashed Steve an apologetic smile, and nodded, "Nice secret,"

* * *

**There you go guys, chapter three done and dusted, and yet again In my opinion I didn't like writing this chapter [I have no confidence in my writing skills :(], hopefully you all felt different about reading it.  
Also thank you to anyone who has reviewed, it means alot aswell as those who have began to follow this story either through story alerts or whatever, i'm touched.  
R&R … No Flames Please.  
RRG x **

**And again there is a polypore set for this chapter,  
polypore . com  
suit_up/set?id=48278499&lid=1511384**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Fear Of Lightning.  
Jennifer's POV.

Back On The Jet.

It is official, this Loki guy, is creepy beyond belief, we've only been on the jet for 10 minutes and he's been watching me ever since he set foot on it, or well was dragged on to it, I stood side on from him over next to Steve and Tony, watching him out of the corner of my eye warily, the cruel but somewhat childlike smile that was on his face was unsettling and, now I just really want to smack it off.  
"He is so creepy" I whispered to Tony, who just smirked looking over his shoulder at the restrained 'God', "I'm serious, look at him, how much hair gel do you think it takes to keep his hair like that ?"  
"Very good straighteners," Tony replied, Steve just looking at us like we were off with the fairies.  
"I don't like it," Steve commented,  
"What his hair or the fact he gave up so easily ?" I asked,  
"I don't remember it being _that_ easy," Steve replied, I shrugged looking back over at Loki who was still watching us but his view kept flicking from each of us, including Natasha and the other pilot, "This guy packs a whollop,"

"Yeah but your still pretty spry, for an older fellow," Tony commented, as I pushed him gently, which proved to be quite challenging in his suit, "What you think pilates, ?"  
"What ?" Steve asked, looking down at me then back at Tony,  
"Its like calisthenics, but you did miss just um a couple of things, doing some time as a caps'ical" Tony replied, I shook my head rolling my eyes, a caps'ical really ?,  
"Fury didn't tell me, he was calling you in" Steve shot back, a bit of attitude and annoyance forming in his tone of voice, it suited him, just like his suit.  
"Well you know, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Tony replied, just as lightning appeared as if out of nowhere, I gulped slightly, I'm not the biggest fan of being on an aircraft in the middle of a storm, out of instinct I grabbed onto the closest thing, which evidently just happened to be Steve's arm, he looked down at me through concerned eyes as I hid my head into his arm,  
"Where did this come from ?" Natasha asked, Steve patted my arm gently as I continued to hide,  
"Are you alright Jennifer ?" he asked gently, I shrugged not entirely sure if I was or not, "Its only a little storm," I pulled away nodding slightly as I rolled my shoulders taking a deep breath, as Steve sent me a soft smile, whilst Tony elbowed me gently as he sent me a confused look, I just shook my head as Steve turned to Loki, who was looking up anxiously.

"Whats the matter, afraid of a little lightning ?" Steve asked, I answered his question mentally with a small sigh,  
"I'm not overly fond with what follows," He responded for the first time in a while, just as he finished talking something landed on the roof of the jet with a right thud causing us to jolt slightly. As the jet continued to jolt, Tony grabbed his mask putting it back onto its original place whilst Steve pulled his hood up grabbing his shield, I just stood rubbing my palms together quickly as the blue flames began to appear again, I nearly had kittens when Tony opened the bay doors manually and my eyes landed on the lightning,  
"What are you doing !" I shrieked as a very built muscular man landed on the bay doors clutching a huge metal - Thor …. Uh oh… Tony went to hit him with one of the rays from his suit but Thor just smacked him with his hammer sending him backwards, slightly froze to my spot, Thor just grabbed Loki by the lapel and no sooner they were gone with a swish of his hammer.  
"What the hell !" I half shouted, "Now theres that guy," Tony stated getting back up and walking towards the bay doors,  
"Another Asgardian ?" Natasha asked,  
"Those guys are friendly ?" Steve asked confused as he slid his shield up his arm,  
"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or even kills him, the tesseract is gone," Tony replied,

"Stark, we need a plan of attack !" Steve shouted,  
"I have a plan," Tony informed him, "Attack,"

I groaned as he flew off down to find Hammer boy, and Gel boy, whilst Steve began to grab a parachute causing me to panic,  
"Steve, are you sure about this ?" I asked genuinely worried my hands gently pressed onto his chest, "It's a long way down,"  
"I'd sit this one out cap," Natasha suggested, also seeing the look of sheer panic in my face,  
"I don't see how I can," Steve replied as he fastened the parachute around his torso whilst I bit my nails,  
"These guys come from Legends, their basically Gods" Natasha informed him,  
"Ma'am, there is only one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve stated, before walking straight to the edge before jumping, I rolled my eyes,  
"Don't even think about it Midnight Sky !" Natasha hollered, I looked at her with my 'You know I'm gonna do it' look, "I am ordering you not to,"  
"You can't order me, Hun" I smirked before running off the edge into a free-fall through the crisp air, snapping my fingers as again I erupted into a mass of blue flames, making me fall a lot easier, as I swerved a bit further away from Steve in case I ruined his parachute,  
"What are you doing ?" Natasha demanded through my earpiece,

"Not now Nat, I am kind of falling !" I shouted back, Steve's head snapping up to look at me as I shot down past him leaving just a trail of smoke behind me in the clouded atmosphere, just catching up with Tony to see him literally haul Thor off down into the woods, I stopped just behind Loki who was on his knees, attempting to get up,  
"Oh no, I'd stay there if I were you," I warned the flames raging on more than usual, Loki just got to me and I've been in his company an hour tops, he didn't listen to me, stupid God, I rested my inflamed knee onto his back obviously causing him some displeasure,  
"Now, now, don't fret, if you had only listened to me, you wouldn't be getting burned," I taunted, enjoying it to much when he looked up at me through amused eyes, "Now care to tell me why the hell you would take an agent ?"

"So much demand, from such an elegant creature," he commented, causing me to crouch down in front of him the flames dispersing,  
"Pardon ?" I questioned,  
"You demand so much, and control such a fiery personality, however you act like a simple earth human when you are around the soldier, it makes no sense to intellectual minds," he commented, I growled slightly,  
"How dare you, you know nothing," I snarled,  
"I know you and your red-headed friend care about Barton," he shot back in the same tone he had received,  
"You say it like it is just a game," I snapped, apparently causing him such amusement,  
"Oh but my dear fire, it is just a game," he replied, just as a tree crashed down to the ground where Tony and Thor were battling,  
"That's your brother right ?" I asked, ready just to push the idiot one for time, as I 'flamed on'  
"In ways yes," he replied,  
"If he got the hot gene, what did you get ?" I questioned laughing as I took off down to the trees, narrowly just missing Thor's hammer, as it landed in the ground,

"Hey !" I shouted, as Thor began to crush Tony's suit arm, "What age are you Asgardian ?" Just as Tony got his arm free, Thor head-butted him sending him rolling back til he landed at my feet, I sighed,  
"What did I just say," I whispered, as I flicked my hand, a burst of flames hurdling towards Thor causing him to stumble back quite a bit, "For God's Sake, Oh Wait !"  
They just continued to fight each other, either throwing each other about, kicking & punching or just using brute strength,  
"Stop it !" I shouted, no dice they just kept going, where the hell was Steve when you needed him ?.  
"Hey !" As if on cue, Steve's shield came spinning past my hair causing it to blow around in the wind, as it stopped the pair of them from fitting, as I actually got a look at Thor, to be fair, he isn't too bad looking, "That's enough !,"  
"Damn, you guys have done it now," I said childishly as I let myself hover slightly above the ground just to prevent myself causing a mini forest fire, just as Steve jumped down from the broken tree.  
"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here," Steve stated,  
"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes " Thor practically barked,

"Then prove it, put down the hammer," Steve replied, I gulped beginning to let the flames die off as I touched back to the ground walking slightly so I was behind Steve,  
"Um no that's not a good idea he loves that ham-" Tony said just as Thor hit him square in the stomach with said hammer,  
"You want me to put thou hammer down ?" Thor demanded, as he launched himself into the air, just as Steve hauled his arm around me keeping me in against him as he held his shield up in front of his both, whilst I gripped onto his suit well as much as I could. Just as Thor's hammer collided with Steve's shield causing Thor to go flying backwards and for Steve to loose his balance and the pair of us ended up lying sprawled on the ground, me lying over his broad chest his arm still around my waist.  
"Come on Jennifer, one…two…three," Steve whispered as he helped me up to my feet shakily, I nodded leaning against him slightly as Tony got up to his feet too the same time as Thor,  
"Please tell me we are done here ?" I begged finally getting the feeling back in my legs so I was no longer shaky,  
"We're done Jenn," Tony confirmed,  
"Thank fu-"

"Remember who you are present with Jenn" Tony reminded me gesturing to Steve, who probably wasn't used to women cursing, I nodded.  
"You have really bad timing," Steve commented nudging my shoulder, as I stretched my leg in a lunging fashion,  
"How so ?" I asked,  
"Well you got caught in the middle of that, I was worried," he admitted making me smile when a small pink blush appeared on his face,  
"I had you worried ?" I asked, he nodded, "Why ?"  
"Because, you're a women, oh um- I'm not being sexist or anything its just your I well-" he stammered getting himself all flustered making me giggle.  
"Steve its fine, I'm touched that you were worried about me, but I'm totally fine," I replied rubbing his arm.

* * *

**here's Chapter 4 for you lovely readers, thank you so much to those who have reviewed on this or added alerts, big huge massive shout out to Avis11 who has been giving me a little confidence boost about my writing, also big shout out to the rest of the lovely readers =D**

Hope this chapter was alright, was a bit shorter than usual but I hope it was okay  
R&R No flames  
RRG X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Back To Reality…Not !  
Jennifer's POV

Back At Base.

_"Its an impressive cage, not built for me I don't think" Loki stated,  
"No, made for something a lot stronger than you," Fury replied as he flipped down the button cover for the release button.  
"Oh I've heard," Loki said looking around as if he was truly enjoying being in captivity, "A mindless beast, makes a play that he's still a man how desperate are you, to call on such lost creatures to defend you ?"  
"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hold to control, you talk about peace, yet you kill because its fun, you have made me very desperate," Fury responded, "You might not be glad that you did,"  
"It burns you to have come so close," Loki taunted, "To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what, a warm life for man-kind to shade in, and then to be reminded of what real power is,"  
"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," Fury stated walking away from the caged God. _

I kept my hands planted on Steve's shoulders as the V.T. finished streaming as I straightened up slightly enjoying the fact that I had my sleeves pushed up to my elbows, and that I didn't have to wear that stupid ear piece, my gun was still holstered in my boot luckily.  
"He really grows on you," Bruce stated his arms crossed across his chest, making me look at him like he was off his rocker,  
"Loki's going to drag this out, so Thor, what's his play ?" Steve asked, as I rubbed my hand over his shoulders to keep myself entertained, as I looked up at Thor who turned around to face us.  
"He has an army, called the Chitauri, they're not of Asgard, or any world known, he means to lead them against your people, they will win the Earth, and in return, I suspect, for the tesseract," Thor explained, I nodded, seemed legit.  
"An army - from outer space ?" Steve asked dragging out every word as he looked up at me, I just shrugged giving him a gentle smile,  
"So he's building another portal, that's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Bruce suggested, I looked between him and Thor,  
"Selvig ?" Thor asked, in almost knowing of the name and person,  
"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce replied,  
"He's a friend," Thor corrected, putting his own point across,  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own," Natasha added her voice dropping when she finished her sentence,

"I wanna know, why Loki let us take him, I mean he's not leading an army from here, ?" I questioned, jumping as I felt Steve pat my hand gently almost like caressing a baby bird,  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats," Bruce replied, "You can smell crazy on him,"  
"Have a care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother," Thor defended making me roll my eyes slightly,  
"He killed 80 people in 2 days," Natasha added making Thor look slightly more thoughtful,  
"He's adopted," Thor said making it sound so innocent, but by doing so sent me into a fit of giggles,  
"I am - so sorry- but the way - he said it- was hi-larious," I choked out between the giggles,  
"I think its about the mechanics," Bruce stated as I calmed down from giggling and sat down on the chair next to Steve, who let out a gentle sigh, "Iridium, what do they need iridium for ?"  
"A stabilising agent," Tony said as he walked into the main operations room dressed in his suit, as he continued his conversation with Coulson for a minute until I cleared my throat, "Means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at SHIELD,"  
"No hard feelings point-break, you got a mean swing," Tony said patting Thor's arm muscle as he walked past him, I just rolled my eyes watching him walk around.

"Also means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as he wants or needs," Tony explained standing in front of the same screens Fury uses, I tuned out only to see the SHIELD staff staring at Tony like he was mental for a minute,  
"That man is playing galaga !" Tony announced pointing over to one of the workers, making me snigger after noticing how confused Steve looked, "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did," I just watched confused as Tony stood with one hand covering his eye as he looked between the screens, obviously I think trying to imitate Fury, in some way or another.  
"How does Fury even see these ?" Tony asked Maria who just stood arms crossed across her chest clearly not a Tony Stark fan anyway,  
"He turns," She explained with a nod,  
"Sounds exhausting," Tony stated, clearly not impressed by having to turn to see the screens, "Rest of the raw materials, Barton could get his hands on pretty easily, the only main component he still needs is a power source, of high energy density, something to kick start the cube,"  
"Since when did you become an expert of thermal nuclear astrophysics ?" Maria asked, causing me to look at Tony surprised,  
"Last night," he admitted with a cocky smile, "The packet, Selvig's notes, am I the only one who did the reading ?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source ?" Steve asked, trying to keep himself from being frustrated,  
"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce replied,  
"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony retorted,  
"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce replied twirling his glasses.  
"Finally someone who speaks English !" Tony exclaimed,  
"Is that what just happened ?" Steve asked, causing me to nod when Tony and Bruce shook hands,  
"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner, your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," Tony said smirking,  
"Thanks," Bruce replied, to be fair he didn't sound to sure if he should be saying thanks anyways.  
"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you might join him," Fury stated coming in to join us,  
"Lets start with that stick of his, it may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon," Steve commented,

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube, and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men into his personal flying monkeys ?" Fury said confused in his own sentence.  
"Monkeys, I do not understand ?" Thor questioned,  
"I do !" Steve said suddenly making me jump out of my skin, a tiny squeal escaping from my lips as he looked proud of himself for understanding the reference.  
"I understood that reference," Steve said a little calmer,  
"Shall we play doctor ?" Tony asked, "This way then," Bruce replied gesturing for Tony to follow him,  
"Do you mind if I tag along ?" I asked before they walked out of sight Tony stopping to look at me, with a smile,  
"Course not," Tony replied, smirking as I ruffled Steve's hair before following them towards the lab Bruce had been working in the whole day, as soon as we got there Bruce began to scan the scepter as Tony and I went over to the carry case computer,  
"Jenn, work your magic," Tony chuckled making me laugh as I began to type in over-ride codes and browsing enablers,  
"The gamma readings are the same as in Selvig's notes," Bruce stated, "But its gonna take weeks to process,"

Tuning out of their mindless chatter, I continued to access my way through the main controls and cancelling the major searches and changing them to the specific settings for a quick find,  
"Thanks but the last time I was in New York I broke - Harlem," Bruce admitted making me raise my head from the computer,  
"Well I promise a stress free environment, no surprises " Tony replied, making me raise my eyebrow almost making me scream when he electrocuted Bruce on the side with a mini electro shocker and looking at him deeply, I put my hand on my chest to keep me clam,  
"Hey ! Are you nuts," Steve asked coming into the lab,  
"Jury's out " Tony stated, watching me as I went over to stand next to Steve in a mode of comfort, "You really have a lid on it don't you, whats your secret, mellow jazz ? Bongo drums ? Huge back of weed ?"

"Is everything a joke to you ?" Steve questioned, as I leant against him gently,  
"Funny things are," Tony replied obviously enjoying himself far to much, as Steve took a step forward,  
"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve stated, before looking over at Bruce, "No offence,"  
"Its alright, I wouldn't have came on board if I couldn't of handled pointy things," Bruce replied,  
"Your tip-toeing big guy, you really need to strut," Tony commented,  
"And you need to focus on the problem," Steve reminded him,  
"You think I'm not, why didn't Fury call us in earlier, why now, what isn't he telling us, cant work out the equation unless I know all of the variables," Tony replied handing me a hand-full of blueberries as I plopped them all in my mouth at once,  
"You think Fury's hiding something ?" Steve asked,  
"Well think about it, he's THE spy, his secrets have secrets," I replied,  
"Spied on him too, didn't he ?" Tony asked gesturing to Bruce,

"I um just want to finish my work here," Bruce replied beating around the question,  
"Doctor ?" Steve asked more forwardly,  
"A Warm-Line for all man kind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," Bruce stated,  
"I heard it," Steve replied,  
"I think it was aimed at you," Bruce said pointing at Tony, who then held out his packet of blueberries to him, "Even if Barton didn't tell him anything about the tower, it was still all over the news"  
"Stark Tower ?" Steve asked, "That big ugl-" Tony gave him a look, "Building in New York ?"  
"Its powered by an arc reacter, self sustaining energy right ?" Bruce asked, "That building will run itself for what a year ?"  
"It's just a prototype," Tony replied, "I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now,"  
"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in until now, ?" I questioned, already knowing what Bruce and Tony were getting at, it was all a bit fishy to me,  
"I mean what are they doing in the energy business anyway, ?" Bruce asked,

"I should probably check that out actually" Tony replied, "As soon as my decryption system has finished hacking into SHIELD secured files, thanks Jenn you work like a treat,"  
Steve automatically turned to look at me, "I thought you were a SHIELD agent ?"  
"I am, however, Tony's like family and besides Steve don't you think this is a little bit fishy, ?" I asked, he just shrugged turning back to Tony,  
"Did you just sa-"  
"JARVIS and Jenn have been at it since we hit the bridge and in a few hours we are going to know every dark secret SHIELD has ever had," Tony explained, "Blueberry ?"  
"And you were confused as to why they didn't want you around ?" Steve asked,  
"An intelligence organisation, that fears intelligence, historically not awesome," Tony replied,  
"I think Loki's trying to wind us up," Steve stated, "This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he could succeed, we have orders we should follow them,"  
"Well following has never really been my style," Tony admitted, I rolled my eyes, here we go.  
"Oh and your all about style aren't you ?" Steve asked,  
"Of all the people in this room, who is a-wearing a spangly outfit and b- not of use ?" Tony replied,  
"Steve, are you telling me that some of this doesn't sound a little bit funny to you ?" Bruce asked,  
"Just find the cube," Steve said walking away, I sighed walking after him,

"Oh Jen-Jen's found a new friend," I heard Tony chuckle as I walked away, "That's the guy my dad was rav-"  
"Steve ! Steve Come on !" I half-shouted as I walked quickly to catch up with him, "Don't make me set your hair on fire, come on Steve I have tiny legs !" I ended up running to catch up with him, literally crashing into him after I didn't realise he had stopped,  
"I'm so sorry Steve, I didn't know you had stopped moving," I apologised brushing down my jumpsuit,  
"Its okay Jennifer, what are you doing following me anyway ?" he asked,  
"I had you worried earlier, now you've got me worried," I replied softly, "Now lets get inside and see what their hiding,"

"Good idea," he replied using his peak human strength to pry open the door, not that I was gonna ruin his fun and tell him I had the pass key for all areas, soon enough the door was pried open just enough for us both to sneak through, acting like cats as we jumped up onto the walk way just above the crates, as two guards walked past patrolling the area,  
"Is this a good idea ?" I whispered,  
"The computers are slow, so we work quicker, right ?" he asked, I nodded understanding where he was coming from,  
"What are we looking for ?" I asked as we slid down back to the crates, the opened ones, I raised my eyebrow as the icon glowing back from the screen was a graph of the monitoring of..- weaponry powered by the tesseract !, I looked up at Steve who had a hard look on his face, he looked down at me.  
"Did you know about this ?" he questioned,  
"I've been on sabbatical for the last 8 months, I knew about the tesseract by name and from talking to Barton, that is all Steve, I promise," I replied, he nodded, "Don't you trust me ?"  
"Strangely I do trust you after just formally meeting you today, I do trust you" He replied making me smile,  
"Should we get back ?" I asked, my eyes accidentally dropping from his gaze to his perfectly shaped lips back over to the weapons trying to play it off. "Oh um yeah, back," he stammered blushing bright red just like I was as he picked up on of the weapons,  
"What are you doing ?" I asked worriedly,  
"Proving a point," he replied as he led the way back, "Proving a damned point,"

* * *

**There you go, Last update for tonight since I'm on UK time, it is 02:48am here, and I am in dying need of some sleep, so I hope this leaves you wanting more, which I should be able to put up by tomorrow sometime anyways.  
Big Shout Out To All The Reviewers and Alerters, You Guys Are Amazing !  
R&R, No Flames  
RRG x **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A Team Or A Time Bomb ?  
Jennifer's POV.

As we walked back to the lab, none of the agents or workers or anyone for that matter seemed to be in sight, lucky for us since Steve was still holding onto the functioning weapon, worry is an understatement,  
"Steve are you sure that you should be carrying that ?" I asked, just as Fury walked into the lab not seeing us, "Especially if Fury is wandering about"  
"Trust me Jennifer" Steve replied a small smile on his face,  
"Uh Fine," I huffed,  
"What are you doing Mr. Stark ?" Fury asked sharply, I looked up at Steve as we quickened our pace,  
"I've been kinda wondering the same question about you," Tony replied,  
"Your supposed to be locating the tesseract," Fury reminded them causing me to roll my eyes as I entered the room, Steve not far behind.  
"We are, the models locked, and were going through the signature now, as soon as we know, we'll let you know," Bruce replied, I looked over at Tony as his screen flashed,  
"What is phase two ?" Tony questioned, I smirked,  
"When SHIELD decides to make weapons, sorry computers were a little slow," I replied gaining their attention as Steve put the weapon down on the table next to me,

"Jennifer, we gathered everything on the cube as possible this does not mean tha-"  
"I'm sorry Nick what were you saying ?" Tony asked cutting him off as he turned the screen around for us to see, it look like a missile to me, I shook my head in disbelief.  
"I was wrong director the world hasn't changed a bit," Steve commented causing me to look at him with a sceptical sigh, he had a point, I looked back over to the door as Thor and Natasha appeared, the room was beginning to get a little compact, and the stress levels were increasing.  
"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor ?" Natasha asked, causing my eyes to widen and hop down from the table from which I was sitting on.  
"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," Bruce replied, with a hard smile, I gulped slightly starting to feel more and more nervous,  
"Loki's manipulating you," Natasha stated taking a step towards Bruce whilst Steve took a step closer to me,  
"And your doing what exactly ?" Bruce questioned,  
"You didn't come here just because I batted my eyelashes at you," Natasha replied as Bruce walked round the side of the desk where the scepter was resting behind him,  
"And I'm not leaving just because you get a little twitchy, what I wanna know is why SHIELD is using the tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction ?" Bruce almost demanded, I looked over at Natasha who made eye contact with me for a brief second but looked away quickly,

"Because of him," Fury said pointing his finger at Thor, who just looked at him confused,  
"Me ?" Thor asked, keeping his arms crossed across his broad chest, as I ended up half behind Steve.  
"Last year, we had an arrival from another world, who held a grudge and what was just a small town," Fury stated, "We learned that not only that we are not alone, but he are hugely, hilariously out-done,"  
"My people are at nothing but peace with your planet" Thor confirmed, taking the edge of slightly however I think he forgot Loki.  
"Yes, but you are not the ONLY people are you ?" Fury stated, "And your not the only threat, the world is filling up with people who cannot be matched, they can't be controlled,"  
"Like you controlled the cube ?" Steve asked, in an almost mocking tone.  
"Your work on the tesseract is what drew Loki to your world, and his allies, it is a signal to the other realms that the Earth is ready to face a high-form of war," Thor stated taking a large step forward,  
"A higher form ?" Steve muttered, looking down at me I shrugged looking over at Tony who was standing arms crossed, not impressed in the slightest.  
"They forced our hand, we had to come up with something," Fury covered,  
"A nuclear deterrent, 'cause that always calms everything down," Tony said rather sarcastically,  
"Remind me how you made your fortune Stark ?" Fury stated.  
"I'm sure if Tony still made weapons, he'd be neck deep-" I intervened stepping out from behind Steve,

"Hold on how did this end up all about me again ?" Tony asked,  
"I'm sorry isn't everything ?" Steve shot back,  
"I thought humans were more evolved that this ?" Thor questioned,  
"Excuse me ? Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up ?" Fury retorted, making me raise my eyebrow as they both started arguing.  
"Are you boys really that naïve ? SHIELD monitors every potential threat," Natasha stated getting involved as per usual,  
"Captain America and Midnight Sky are on a potential threat watch list ?" Bruce asked in disbelief, causing Steve and I to look at each other confused,  
"Which I meant to ask about, how the hell am I an extremely high threat then Fury ? If I was so dangerous why not lock me up like usual !" I snapped,  
"it's a precaution," Natasha shot back, I laughed sarcastically,  
"Your on that list, are you above or below angry bees ?" Tony asked Steve causing me to look over at him in a scowl, before returning to Natasha,  
"Precaution, I'm a bloody agent here to you know, I don't see you on a watch list Widow ?" I hissed, "Or is that another thing that's classified ?"  
"I swear to God Stark, one more crack …" Steve warned angrily,  
"Threatening ! I feel threatened !" Tony said loudly,  
"I'll make you feel threatened in a minute Tony if you don't watch what your saying" I snapped, causing him to look at me shocked,

"What Jenn defending your boyfriend ?" Tony asked tauntingly, causing me to grit my teeth, "What happened to family first ?"  
"He's not my boyfriend, and Family First !" I screeched, "Your not my family Tony, you made yourself my 'legal guardian' when I didn't bloody need one, you only did it because I nearly broke your mother f*****g suit !"  
"Jenn-" Tony tried,  
"No just don't !" I yelled,  
"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor commented beginning to sound amused by this all,  
"Its his M.O, isn't it, I mean what are we, a team ? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos, we're a time bomb," Bruce grit out,  
"You need to step away," Fury instructed,  
"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam ?" Tony questioned making me roll my eyes angrily as I tried to keep the flames at back that were beginning to burn up my hands,  
"You know damn well why !, Back off !" Steve stated, I looked at him slightly shocked, damn coming from Captain America's mouth, hmm.  
"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony said getting up in his face, I hmm'ed I do a little bit too,  
"Yeah, big man in a suit of armour take that off and what are you ?" Steve questioned,  
"Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist," Tony replied with a smug smile, I raised my eyebrow, Tony Stark a playboy really ? Wonder what Pep's would say to that one.  
"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you, I've seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself, your not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you," Steve stated,  
"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony replied in a matter of fact tone,

"Always a way out, you know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero," Steve almost warned,  
"A hero ? Like you ?, you're a laboratory experiment, Rogers, everything that's special about you came out of a bottle," Tony hissed, I swallowed harshly that one actually hurt and it wasn't even aimed at me,  
"Oh and I'm not exactly the same then Tony, I was just his experiment, "I said pointing at Fury, "You gonna tell me that everything special about me came from a bottle then, that I'm nothing but a freak huh Stark ?"  
"Put on the suit, lets go a few rounds," Steve glowered, as I took a deep shaky breath, just as Thor started to laugh,  
"You people are so petty and tiny," Thor chuckled, making me scowl at him,  
"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner back to his…"  
"Where ? You rented my room," Bruce cut Fury off agitatedly,  
"The cell was built as a prec-"  
"In case you needed kill me, but you can't I know, I've tried !" Bruce said his voice getting louder, as we looked at him shocked, "I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out ! So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good, until your dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk !"

I gulped slightly my anger completely gone and overcome by worry, as Bruce stepped closer to Natasha, an upset look across his face, as I reached down towards my boot where my gun was still holstered,  
"You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff, you wanna know how I stay calm ?" Bruce asked, I slowly raised my gun from my boot making sure he couldn't see me,  
"Dr. Banner," Steve stated, as I noticed Bruce's hand resting on the scepter that was now in his hands, "Put down the scepter,"  
"Got it !" Tony announced from the computer as a beep was heard, as Bruce put the scepter back down on the table.  
"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all," Bruce said calming down a tiny touch as he went over to Tony, Steve turned to look at me with a soft look,  
"You alright ?" he asked, I nodded putting my gun back into my boot, "A gun, really ?"  
"What, I carry it everywhere," I replied,  
"You located the tesseract ?" Thor asked,  
"I can get to it quicker," Tony boasted,  
"I beg to differ," I replied looking over my shoulder at him as Thor took another step forward, damn that guy is tall.  
"The tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it," Thor said,

"Your not going alone," Steve said gripping onto Tony's arm who just stopped to look at him,  
"Oh your stopping me ?" Tony asked,  
"I will," I replied,  
"Put on the suit and find out, "Steve stated, I rolled my eyes, here we bloody go !,  
"I'm not afraid of you, maybe Jenn but you no," Tony replied,  
"Put on the suit," Steve practically growled, making me look at him through wide eyes paired with my lips in an 'o'.

"What Th-" Bruce was cut off by an explosion ripping through the ship throwing me backwards against the wall landing on my side, as I panted in a pain Steve landed down next to me, as did Tony. I clutched my stomach as I pushed myself into a sitting position against the wall, as the room became slightly inflames and smoky.  
"Are you okay ?" Steve asked panicked, I nodded shakily getting up to my feet just as Steve did the same, however he caught my arm, "Jenni, are you okay ?" I raised my eyebrow at 'Jenni'  
"No, it hurts but lets go," I replied, as he cupped my cheek gently,  
"Put on the suit," Steve instructed Tony hauling him up to his feet, "Come on Jenni,"  
"Right," Tony and I said in unison as we stumbled out of the Smokey room.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done ! What do you guys think ? Hope you's are enjoying the story *hopeful face* If not then sorry, anyway big shout out once again to all the reviewers and alert-ers it means a lot like I already said but you all deserve the thanks.  
R&R ... No Flames Please.  
RRG X **


	7. Chapter 7

**An - Just Before You Read This... I am NOT proud of this chapter, this is in my opinion the worst chapter of the story, but thanks to Avis11, for her help.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - More Problems & A Concussion  
Jennifer's POV.

_"Somebody's gotta get outside and fix that engine, we're gonna go down without it !"_

Hurriedly, I raced down the metal stairs Tony and Steve rushing behind me, as we slid past the panicked workers and staff,  
"Stark, Sky did you hear that ?" Fury asked through the ear pieces, I looked over at Tony who was still refusing to even look in my general direction making me sigh as I grabbed my gun from my boot taking off the safety.  
"On it," Tony replied as we continued to move through the panic until we got to a double junction, Tony turned to the pair of us, only looking at Steve, "Engine three, I'll get you there"  
"Gotcha," I replied, leading the way back through the broken ship as fast as we could, "Steve, I'm gonna go check the engine,"  
"No ! Jenni ! Wait" Steve shouted catching my arm in his grip, making me look up at him, as he looked at me through panicked eyes, "Just-"  
"Steve," I said as I rested my hand on his cheek, smiling as he nuzzled into my palm, he was taking my mind off of the pain in my side and stomach from the explosion, "I'm gonna be fine, but now we need to get to eng-" An in-human sounding roar ripped through the air, making my eyes widen, Banner had hulked up.

I gulped grabbing Steve's hand not really caring about the blush that had involuntarily spread onto my face, as we ran towards the engine, sliding inside the off the hinge door I let go of his hand. The workers dragging one of their injured workmates out of the way, I looked at the massive whole that had been ripped out of the ship from the explosion, it was very, very windy.  
"Tony ! We're here !" I yelled holding in the ear piece in case he was in-flight,  
"Good," Tony responded flying in next to us, but over at the collapsed in controls, "Lets see what we got, Jenn you might want to flame up and come help,"  
"On it Tony," I replied backing up a good few feet, as Steve gave me a worried look realising what I was about to do,  
"Jenni -"  
"I'll be fine, now shimmy out of the way," I cut him off with a smile as I ran full pelt off of the edge of the broken walk-way straight down through the air, blinking as I clicked my fingers as the flames spread over my body rapidly as I flew back up so I was level with Tony,  
"What do you need me to do then Tony ?" I asked,  
"We've got to get this super conducting cooling system back online," he replied, I nodded using the flames to cut through the unneeded metal away letting it fall down to the landscape 28,678 ft below us, "Before we can access the rotors"  
"How do you suppose we do that ?" I questioned,  
"By kicking our way in" Tony said, missing his normal chuckle making me raise my eyebrow at him continuing to pull the unnecessary metal dropping it down.  
"I need you to get to the engine control panel and tell me what relay are in overload position," Tony instructed Steve, who just nodded probably understanding just the gist of what he was to do, I gasped gently as he swung over to the other side without any effort,

"Jenn, you can ogle him later," Tony muttered going inside a bit,  
"Tony whats wrong ?" I questioned, "Is this about before ?"  
"Doesn't matter Jenn, leave it alone," Tony replied, "Whats it look like Rogers ?"  
"It seems to be powered by some sort of electricity !" Steve shouted back, I smiled bless him,  
"Well your not wrong," Tony shot back.  
"Tony you can't just ignore me, I'm talking to you !" I yelled, "For God sake what age are you, this is childish?"  
"No, you're right I'm sorry," he replied, I rolled my eyes once again,  
"Okay Tony, I get it, whatever," I murmured, "Your obviously enjoying this far to much,"  
"No Jenn, I'm being serious, I really am apologising to you, I shouldn't have said that back there, but it hurt," He responded turning to look at me, "It hurt having you say that the only reason we're family is because you almost trashed my suit,"  
"Tony, I didn't mean it," I promised flying towards him, "You're my family no matter how many time I saw that your not, we're stuck with each other,"

"I like that idea, but as long as I don't have to be stuck with Cap, I'm good," He chuckled,  
"Whats that supposed to be Pepper lover ?" I laughed as Tony turned to look at me, even though he had his mask down, I could see the amused smile on his face,  
"I see the way you look at each other, its kind of sickening," He teased, as he passed me a piece of broken engine to hold onto,  
"There is n-"  
"The relay seems intact," Steve interrupted making my eyes widen as Tony chuckled  
"Oops, forgot he could hear us," Tony lied,  
"Oh your dead Stark," I scowled playfully as I threw the piece away, not really thinking about it,  
"I needed that," Tony stated, "Now theres gonna be a hole, oh well Fury can pay for it,"

"Even if we clear the rotors, this thing isn't gonna start moving with out a jump, I'm going to go in and push," Tony added, making me a tad worried,  
"When that thing gets up to speed, you'll be shredded," Steve replied,  
"The standard control unit can and will disengage the magn-"  
"ENGLISH !" Steve and I shouted at the same time, I laughed gently as I flew over landing next to Tony as he looked down at the motionless engine,  
"See that red lever ?" Tony asked, "It will slow the rotors down, long enough for me to get out of the way without being shredded as you so nicely put it,"  
"Jenn, see that solitary panel, hanging from the edge, ?" Tony asked, I nodded, "Get rid of it doll face,"  
"I'll do it as long as you never ever call me doll face again," I smirked hovering over to the panel, using the flames to burn a line across the panel jumping on it causing it to fall away down with the rest.  
"Nicely done Jenni" Steve commented from back inside making me blush slightly, Steve and his damn nicknames.

"Oh Nicknames now ?" Tony chuckled, jumping inside the engine rotors, I raised my eyebrow as I noticed a worker falling off the edge,  
"Steve ? Are you alright !" I yelled, jumping to the middle of the rotors peering over, not being able to see Steve made me panic slightly.  
"Yeah Jenni, I'm fine !" Steve shouted followed by gun shot,

_"Engine One Is Done,"_

"Jenn, get round there !" Tony shouted, I nodded watching as the ship began to tilt by quite a lot, "Now !"  
"I know," I replied, pushing myself off of the rotor and soaring over to the other engine that was still slowing down, I took a deep breath, flying in between two of the rotor blades beginning to push against it, keeping it spinning as much as possible, "Tony ?"  
"What, Jenn, are you okay ?" Tony asked panicked, as he began to do the same, keeping the main engine spinning,  
"Yeah, just incredibly dizz-y" I replied, as the rotor got to a peak speed, just as gun shots were fired at me, "Whoa what the hell !"  
Getting out of the rotor's road carefully, I rose back up onto the run way of the heli-carrier, to see two uniformed agents holding heavy packed guns pointing them at me,

_"Loki is free, he has a unit of uniform' with him,"_

"Tony we got comp-" A harsh smack to my forehead caused me to fall to the ground, the flames around me fading away, as I was hit over the head once again, the pain pounding.  
"Jenni, are you okay ?" Steve asked over the ear piece, I opened my eyes in a small flutter looking up to see the unit walking away from me, minus Barton but including Loki, I struggled to get grab my gun from my boot, giving up, as my eyes shut over indulging me into darkness.

_"Agent Coulson is down, they called it,"_

* * *

**Sorry Guys, I really think that chapter sucked :( next one will be so much better, Girl Scout Honour, **  
**R&R, No Flames Please. **  
**RRG x**

**P.S Another big big shout out to Avis 11, go check out her story, its awesome ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - So What I Miss ?  
Jennifer's POV.

Some Time Later.

"_-Her vitals are the same as they were ten minutes ago, nothing has changed Sir, we will let you know as soon as she wakes up, but nothing has changed,"  
_"_Sorry to be such an annoyance,-"  
"Don't be silly, your worried, its alright, just let us do our job and we'll let you now if anything changes,"  
"Well Thank you,"_

My eyes opened slowly to the small compact room, as one of the SHIELD sick bay team wrote something down on my chart before looking back up at me, surprise in her eyes when she saw me looking back at her,  
"Oh Jennifer, you're awake, that's good news means Captain Rogers won't be coming in here every twenty seconds, or Mr Stark either," She commented with a warm smile, I nodded trying to sit up only to have a sharp pain shot across my forehead, "Oh do be careful, you had a bit of a concussion, those guys hit you pretty hard,"  
"Jesus no kidding," I murmured allowing her to let me sit up, "How long have I been out ?"  
"Quite a while," She replied,  
"How many times where Steve and Tony in here ?" I asked stretching my legs out a bit,  
"They were both incredibly worried, Stark had to drag Captain Rogers out of here earlier, I think they are in the main operations room," She replied with her slightly annoying warm hearted smile,  
"Can I go see them ?" I asked, she hmm'ed, "Please, I feel fine just a sore head it will wear off,"  
"Huh, fine but don't tell Fury," she smiled, I thanked her slinging my legs over the side of the bed pushing myself up as I left the room, walking towards the main operations room, looking at the damages around the ship as I went, everything was so quite,

"They were in Coulson's pocket, I guess he never really got a chance for you to sign them," Fury stated, I got to the main ops room, walking inside to see Tony and Steve sitting at the round table,  
"What were in his pocket ?" I questioned rubbing the back of my neck as all three men looked over at me, I smiled back at them gently, as Tony nearly threw himself out of his seat hugging me,  
"I was so worried, are you feeling alright, did they check your vit-"  
"Tony, God calm down, your loosing your cool edge, and yes I'm fine," I replied laughing as he hugged me once again before sitting back down in his seat, I smiled over at Steve who let out what looked like a relieved sigh.  
"Your alright ?" Steve asked, I nodded going over to stand behind him, my heart jumping up into my mouth as I saw the bloodied Captain America trading cards on the table,  
"I thought I just imagined that," I whispered, my hand covering my mouth, as Steve reached up rubbing my arm gently.  
"Medics called it Jennifer," Fury replied, before sighing, "Yes we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract, but I didn't put all my chips on that one, I was playing something more riskier, and Stark and Jennifer know about this, there was an idea called the avengers initiative, the idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more,-"

"The idea was scrapped even before anybody could agree !" I interrupted as Steve pulled a chair out for me making me smile and blush at the same time as I sat down, "Thanks Steve,"  
"Also to see if they could work together so that when we needed them to they could fight the battles we never could" Fury continued, "Phil Coulson died, still believing in that idea, - in heroes," I watched as Tony jumped up from his chair obviously having enough of listening to Fury, I turned to look at Steve who looked to be analysing my facial structure,  
"You alright Steve ?" I asked,  
"Had me worried again," he replied chuckling softly as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, making me smile,  
"Sorry, I don't tend to be smacked over the head with stuff every day and get a concussion," I teased pushing his arm gently, "Sorry I had you worried, nurse said Tony had to drag you away,"  
"Oh yeah, I guess I was very worried," Steve blushed as we both stood up, me shaking as I did so, "Your not 101%"  
"No, not really I just wanted to come see you- guys, to see you guys," I covered, blushing as we walked away from Fury and away down the same path Tony had previously taken, Steve's hand on my back as we walked probably making sure I wouldn't fall down at any moment soon, We walked in what seemed to be complete silence, which to be fair it really was until we got to the area where the constructed cage used to be, now it was just a missing empty space, I looked away sharply when I noticed the blood stain on the wall whilst Tony just stood looking down at the floor.

"Was he married ?" Steve questioned, his hand still resting on my back giving me a good bit of comfort as I looked down at my scuffed boots,  
"No," Tony replied, "There was a cellist, I think"  
"Sorry, he seemed like a good man," Steve commented, making me nod in agreement, he wasn't wrong,  
"He was a great man," I murmured,  
"He was an idiot," Tony said with a short laugh,  
"Why for believing in something ?" I asked walking round slightly but not really leaving Steve's side, enjoying the comfort too much to leave,  
"For taking on Loki alone," Tony corrected,  
"He was doing his job Tony," I retaliated, crossing my arms across my chest slightly annoyed,  
"He was out of his league" Tony shot back walking back round towards us slightly, "Should have waited, could've"  
"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony," Steve reminded him as all three of us met in the middle,  
"Right heard that one before," Tony replied beginning to walk past us when I caught his t-shirt sleeve,

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier ?" Steve questioned,  
"We are not soldiers," Tony and I said in unison, except Tony said his in an almost growl, I simply said mine in a whisper, "We're not marching to Fury's fife,"  
"Neither am I, but he's got the same blood on his hands, that Loki does," Steve replied, "But right now we have got to put that behind us, and get this done,"  
"Loki needs a power source, wh-"  
"He made it personal," Tony cut Steve off quickly as if a ton of bricks had hit him giving him an idea,  
"That's not the point," Steve stated, I shook my head at him gently,  
"That is the point," I replied, "That's Loki's point, he hit us right where we all live, Why ?"  
"To tear us apart," Steve guessed by the sound of his voice, I nodded.  
"Dividing conquers, great but he knows he needs to defeat us to win, "Tony added,  
"That's what he wants," I concluded rolling my shoulder to get rid of the stiff feeling, "He wants to beat us, wants to be seen doing it too, he wants no needs an audience,"  
"Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart," Steve replied, looking between Tony and I, as if we had sprout wings and horns,  
"Yeah, but that's just a preview, this will be opening night, Loki's a full-tilt diva, he wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name pla-" Tony paused, as my eyes widened, Stark Tower, "Son of a Bitch,"

Tony rushed off probably going to suit up and go kick utter hell out of Loki for using his newly finished building, Steve and I followed close behind stopping at the door that led into the recovery room that Natasha had been watching Clint in,  
"Time to go," Steve informed her, as the water in the bathroom stopped running,  
"Go where, ?" Natasha questioned, her eyes flickering to mine softening to an apologetic look, whilst I just nodded in understanding,  
"I'll tell you on the way, can you fly one of those jets ?" Steve asked, just as the doors open to reveal Clint walking through drying his hands, looking back to normal,  
"I can," He replied, I looked at him with my head tilted,  
"You got a suit ?" Steve asked,  
"Yeah,"  
"Well suit up" Steve stated disappearing down the hall, I turned back to Natasha who enveloped me in a short quick hug, as we both silently apologised for the things we said back in the lab,  
"Good to see you back Clint," I said softly as he nodded, looking at me like I was crazy when I extended my hand to him, "What ?"  
"I don't bite," he chuckled a little pulling me into one of his normal hugs, making me smile "Tasha said you were unconscious for a while ?"

"Yeah damn Loki and his suited and booted ba****ds" I replied, watching them both smile as we left the room, "Get your arrows and I'll meet you at the quin-jet,"  
"No prob Jenn," Clint replied as he and Natasha walked in one direction as I walked the other outside into the daylight, seeing one of the jets with the bay door down, quickly I stepped up inside, obviously Fury didn't really know that we were out here, I bet he's hoping but.  
"Steve ?" I asked noticing him looking down at his shield, he looked up at me with a sort of in thought look, "Are you okay ?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just - never mind," he replied, as I sat down beside him confused, but I patted his arm encouraging him to tell me what was bothering him, "The other night, when you asked me if I missed Peggy, I never got the chance to answer you,"  
"Do you want to answer me now ?" I asked leaning onto my palm whilst my elbow jabbed into my thigh not really bothering me,  
"Yes, I do miss her, but not as much as I used to," he replied taking in my confused look, "Not as much as I used to since I got to meet you,"  
"Me ?" I asked, my cheeks heating up and a smile spreading onto my face.  
"Yeah, Jenni, your different its like you see Steve, and not Captain Rogers or even Captain America, you just see - me," he replied letting out a sigh,  
"That's because I do just see Steve, Captain America is just the attitude filled bonus in a very fitting uniform," I replied, "But I like just Steve, slightly more relaxed and is a lot more calmer, maybe not when Tony's around, but just Steve is a great guy,"

"You think ?" Steve asked, I didn't notice til now but we both had leant in a reasonable amount faces inches apart,  
"Mhmmm, I do," I replied, leaning in just a tiny bit more, just a bit closer and I could probably kiss him, wouldn't be a bad idea right now,  
"Sorry to interrupt your cute little moment, but that was quite sickening, what is this prom night ?" Tony asked sticking his head in the bay doors making me jump, as I turned to look at him his mask up so I could see his amused brown eyes as I blushed bright red Clint and Natasha walking up past him as they took their seats in front of the controls,  
"You not flying Jenn ?" Tony asked,  
"Not today Tony, I'll happily just sit this one," I replied, "Remember slight concussion,"  
"Yeah whatever Jenn, see you back in New York," Tony replied moving out of the way as the bay doors closed up and Clint and Natasha flipped on the main controls,  
"Look out Loki, we're gonna kick your ass all the way back to Asgard," I muttered under my breath, making that promise in the aid of Phil.

* * *

**There You Go My Lovelies, Chapter 8 Done And Dusted, Hope You Enjoyed It, I Actually Really Enjoyed This Chapter, How You Did To ? God ! This story seems to be flying by, I don't want it to end, any ideas for after the movie ? Hmm ... Need to get thinking ;)  
R&R, No Flames Please.  
**RRG xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - And So It Begins.  
Jennifer's POV.

_"And theres one other guy you pissed off his name is Phil"_

Gripping onto the over head barrier, I bit my tongue the nerves of this 'war' becoming a major problem, glances dotting about the quin-jet as we got closer and closer to New York, and to hopefully where Tony was too,  
"Guys you may want to take a look at this," Natasha stated, gaining Steve and I's attention as we stood behind them looking out the front window, seeing the beam of bright blue light straining straight towards the oval shaped portal where Loki's army were coming through in numbers,  
"Oh my god," I whispered, my hand grasped over my mouth as I watched in sheer horror, Tony's building was missing its 'K'.  
"Stark coming in at 3 on the north east," Natasha informed Tony as we swerved over the top of one of NYC' many sky-scrapers,  
"What did you stop for drive thru ?" Tony asked over the ear pieces and two way radios, sounding immensely out of breath, "Swing up park, I'm gonna lay them out for you,"  
"Clint ! Open the bay doors !" I yelled shrugging off the nerves and worries,  
"But Jenn -"  
"Do it !" I cut him off, he just sighed flicking a switch opening the bay doors a little bit, giving me enough space by the looks of it, "See yah guys, gonna give Tony some help,"  
"Be careful !" Steve yelled, as I ran past him straight off the age, as I burst out into flames, as the Quin-jet began firing at the Chitauri,  
"Tony ! I'll take 5th !" I said through my ear piece, as I double backed heading down one of the destroyed streets just as some of the Chitauri caught going past them, abandoning their course and coming behind me, "These things are ugly !"  
"Well no they're beautiful," Tony shot back as I led them up the side of an office building, before sending a wave of flames down at them causing them to fall from their hover-scooter things.

I turned ready to head back to Stark tower, but froze as I caught sight of the Quin-jet, missing an engine and heading down towards the panicking streets below, in a sight of panic I hurdled down towards the jet dodging in and out of the way of the Chitauri firing more bursts of flames at them, god they are ugly !. As soon as the jet touched well crashed into the ground, I landed down behind them the flames going out for the time being, as I reached the jet as the bay doors opened,  
"Are you guys alright ?" I asked panicked looking between the three of them, "Clint I thought you could fly these things !"  
"Not the time for that Jenni, we need to get back up there," Steve replied, putting his hand gently on my shoulder giving it a tender squeeze, "Stop worrying,"  
"I will when this is all over," I replied, as we jogged over the wreckage stopping as we got to directly under the portal, taking a step back as some sort of metal made dragon-y looking thing came through, "What the hell is that ?"

We stood in awe watching it as it flew over us, loads of Chitauri's launching out the side clinging onto the building sides, "Now that isn't pretty either,"  
"Stark, you seein' this ?" Steve asked, as I watched the Chitauri's crash into the office windows were no doubt civilians would be hiding in a panic.  
"Seeing , still working on believing," Tony replied, "Where's Banner has he shown up yet ?"  
"Banner ?" Steve questioned,  
"He's not here Tony," I replied,  
"Just keep me posted then, " Tony suggested. I gripped onto Steve's shoulder hauling him in behind a cab, as the Chitauri fired some strange alien weapons at us, Clint and Natasha next to us, I looked about trying to find the easiest way to create a diversion so they could get the civilians off the streets, especially those who were trapped.  
"We've got civilians trapped," Clint stated, just as another flight of Chitauri's flew over us, except one looked incredibly familiar,  
"Loki," Steve stated, confirming my theory, Steve and I watching over the top of the cab as an explosion of sorts rippled down the street, sending cars rolling in flames as people dodged the inflamed vehicles running for their lives, "Permission to barrel down there ?"  
"Your asking permission ?" I asked grabbing my gun from my boot at the same time as Natasha, firing at some of the on foot Chitauri's,  
"We got this, we're good, go, Jenn you too, get in the sky," Natasha replied,  
"You think you can hold them off ?" Steve asked Clint who turned to look at us with a small smirk,  
"Captain, it would be my pleasure," He replied, I nodded turning to Steve,

"Cover me," I winked, both of us getting up as he ran in front jumping over the over turned cars, as I sprinted behind him, taking a different route as I jumped off the small fly over, allowing the flames to spread as I flew back over the fly over, and directly above Steve, as he continued to jump over cars,  
"Steve incoming on your left !" I yelled dodging in and out of the Chitauri's fire, as Steve dodged the incoming, "Where are you actually trying to get too !"  
"Down there, thought it was obvious !" He shot back, I rolled my eyes skimming in at the side of an office building avoiding the shattering glass falling from the windows, "Jenni will you be careful please, !"  
"Trying !" I shouted,  
"Not succeeding, but trying," I smirked as Steve landed on top of one of the cop cars, obviously giving two of them a fright as they turned to look at him in surprise, probably only knowing him by the dude who was the first 'superhero' or just some crazy guy carrying a shield in the middle of Manhattan.  
"Your gonna need people in those buildings, there are people inside and they are going to need some help, get the people in off the streets, take them to the basements or to the subway, you keep them off the streets, we need a perimeter as far back as 39th" Steve instructed, "Wow, that was kinda hot, in a way," I muttered, only to have him look up at me as I hovered under a window pane, continuing to fire at the Chitauri, catching them off guard as they fell down to the curb, in a fit of blue flames,  
"Why the hell should I take orders from you, ?" The cop questioned continuing to look at Steve like he was completely off his rocker,  
"'Cause he's bloody Captain America !" I shouted, as I swung my leg forward kicking one of them off their scooters, as two others landed on the roof of the cop car next to Steve, only to have him wallop one with his shield, punch the other in the face then hit the first one again before taking their gun, I smirked as the cop turned to his men in a shock induced panic.

"I need men in those buildings, get the people off the streets," He instructed, "I need a perimeter as far back as 39th,"  
"Meet you back up there Cap," I smirked before flying off back towards where Clint and Natasha were, as Steve took off behind me down on the ground running, as I shot at the damned Chitauri once again, them exploding around me as I stayed flames as I touched down beside them grabbing a Chitauri weapon firing at them, raising my eyebrow as my flames didn't burn through their weapons,  
"New toy Jenn ?" Natasha asked as I shot at the Chitauri that was fighting it out with Clint.  
"Yeh, its pretty cool, it does this," I replied firing up as I knocked another one managing to kill this one I think, just as Steve reappeared smacking a Chitauri in the face with his shield. Just as a bolt of lightning shot down at them electrocuting them, allowing me to throw away the weapon burning it as it fell, looking back up as Thor touched down on the broken ground clutching his side slightly as he stumbled. I raced over to him dodging the half burning cab as I got to his side putting my hand on his side gently.  
"Are you hurt ?" I asked, not bothering to de-flame myself since it didn't burn him,

"No, Miss Midnight Sky," Thor replied, making me sigh as I saw through his lies, as I pulled my hand away from his side to see blood on my hands through the flames, "War wounds fade, unlike the lives already lost today,"  
"Whats the story upstairs, ?" Steve asked,  
"The power surrounding the cube is inheritable," Thor replied sounding major out of breath, just like Tony earlier on,  
"Thor's right we gotta deal with these guys first," Tony interrupted, making Thor and Steve look up expecting him to be above them, making me smile slightly.  
"How do we do this ?" Natasha questioned, as I tapped my blue flamed foot,  
"As a team," Steve confirmed, making me nod in agreement,  
"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor stated causing Clint to look up at him,  
"Yeah well get in line," he shot back, I sighed, of course Clint would want to get his shot in, in fairness Loki did use him like a pretty puppet.  
"Save it," Steve interrupted, "Loki is probably going to want to keep this fight based on us, and that's what we need, without him these things could run wild,"  
"I thought that's what they were already doing, and since Thor is here, what the hell is the big dragon-y looking thing ?" I questioned,

"They are Leviathan's" Thor replied, I nodded slightly looking up at the tail of it,  
"Its not pretty, why is nothing that comes out of that portal pretty ?" I asked,  
"We got Stark up top, Jenni's covering bo-" Steve was cut off by the roar of a motorbike engine, I smiled with sigh as we looked at Banner, dressed in clothes slightly too big for him,  
"So this all seems horrible," he commented,  
"I've seen worse," Natasha stated, as I moved to hover sending a ball of fire up catching the edge of one of their scooters, causing it to crash into the side of a building,  
"Sorry,"  
"No, we could do with a little, worse," Natasha replied,  
"Tony, he's here, just like you thought," I stated smiling at Bruce,  
"Banner ?" Tony questioned,  
"Nah the tooth-fairy," I replied shaking my head as I rolled my eyes,  
"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you," Tony replied,  
"Party what pa-" I was cut off as Tony crashed through the edge of a building, the Leviathan crashing through behind him,  
"I fail to see how that is a party," Natasha commented, making me smile slightly,

"It's more of a run and scream party," I replied nodding, as Bruce began to walk towards the Leviathan that was crashing in against cars,  
"Dr Banner," Steve stated, taking a step forward as I stood behind Steve for some reason the flames around me vanished, making me raise my eyebrow slightly, "Now may be a good time for you to get angry,"  
"That's my secret Cap'n," Bruce said turning to look over his shoulder at us, "I'm always angry,"  
I looked on in sheer amazement as in a matter of milliseconds, Bruce had 'hulked' up and, had jabbed his massive green shoulder in against the leviathan causing it to raise up over tail fin thing first, as Tony fired a missile in at it, hitting a soft spot as Natasha rolled in hiding in behind an overturned car beside Clint, as Steve flung his arm around my waist pulling me down into a crouch with his shield protecting the pair of us.  
The Leviathan fell apart, as it fell right over the side landing down below in a mass of bright red flames, as he helped me back up to my feet as the Chitauri let out an ear annoying sound, causing the Hulk to roar back at them, as we stood in a circle, as I reignited the flames, standing between Steve and Tony.

_"Send The Rest,"_

* * *

**Chapter 9 done and dusted, did you guys like it ? hopefully you did, also has anybody got any ideas how to keep the story going after the main plot is over, maybe their might be a sequel depending on the overall opinion once the story is over, :) **  
**R&R, and as usual No flames please. **  
**RRG x **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Chaos Raves On.  
Jennifer's POV.

As the Chitauri continued to whine and squeal at us, I caught glance of Natasha looking up at the portal causing me to do the same just as two more leviathan's slithered through along with more Chitauri, I gulped slightly.  
"Guys," Natasha said shakily catching everyone else's attention as they looked up and caught sight of the metal beast,  
"Call it Captain," Tony stated, as Steve took a step forward turning to face us,  
"All right, listen up !, until we can close the portal up there, what we need is containment, Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays, Stark you've got the perimeter, anything ggets more than three blocks out you turn it back or turn it to ash," Steve instructed,  
"You give me a lift ?" Barton asked looking over at Tony,  
"Better clench up Legolas," Tony stated grabbing onto his collar, and they were off.  
"Thor you've gotta try bottleneck that portal, slow them down, you've got the lightning - light the ba****ds up !" Steve stated, making me raise my eyebrow not expecting him to curse once again, as Thor swung his hammer launching himself off,

"You and me, we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here," Steve instructed Natasha, as I rocked back on my feet wishing I was able to just go for it, but no I need to wait for my instructions, "And Hulk, smash"  
"What do you want me to do then ?" I asked, as Bruce jumped off smashing, as told, Chitauri's into each other as he jumped back and forth across the buildings.  
"You - well I want you to try stay safe," he replied, making me raise my eyebrow at him and uncross my arms as Natasha began firing at the incoming army,  
"Excuse me ?" I questioned, taking a step forward,  
"Try get a secure perimeter," he replied, I sighed  
"Yes Captain," I stated my voice dull and lifeless, as I turned ready to re-flame and go get a secure perimeter, but Steve's hands on my shoulders stopped me turning me back to face him,

"Promise you'll try be safe ?" he asked, but in a tone to suggest he was more begging, I blinked softly letting go completely as I slid my arms around his neck, my lips touching his gently almost in a chaste fashion, sighing as I pulled away again, he was just staring at me in awe,  
"Now I promise," I replied with a gentle smile as I turned on my heels and began running, flaming up as I did so, before jumping off the side of a car, giving myself a boost up into the air.  
"What the hell was that ?" Tony asked as I flew through the abandoned tunnel swerving back up towards the sky-scraper that Thor was clinging onto, the full thing encased in high volt lightning,  
"What was what Tony ?" I questioned, trying to get rid of the sh*t eating grin that was working its way onto my face,  
"That lip lock with Cap'n !" He exclaimed making me laugh slightly as I swirled round the building firing at more of the Chitauri's that were now following me, as I zoomed through the street, as they were electrocuted falling to the ground from a height as I giggled,  
"What about my little endeavour ?" I asked, as I flew directly behind Tony, either he hadn't noticed me or he was enjoying chases.  
"You enjoyed it ?" Tony asked,  
"You avoided my question, and yes I did, now can we get back to this, I'm getting chased, and I'm chasing you," I replied, "And by the looks of it, Thor just killed a Leviathan,"

"Well be careful, theirs bits of Levis falling about," Tony warned as he took a harsh left as I took the right,  
"Jenn, got a lot of strays on your tail, you too Stark," Clint stated, making me nod slightly as I dipped down to almost ground level as the strays crashed down onto the ground,  
"So Hawk-Eye, what else is going on ?" I questioned as I flew up to the building he was perched on, a smirk spreading onto his face as I landed beside him.  
"Thor's taking down a squadron on 6th" Clint replied, "Midnight Sky, would you like something fun ?"  
"Oh enlighten me" I grinned as I took a step off the ledge hovering, ready to kick off and race to fight again,  
"Squadron on 6th and on 39th, your choice lovely," he replied, I smiled.  
"Keep the flattery for Tasha," I teased pushing off of the ledge, as I shot off towards 6th, laughing as I heard him curse over the ear piece, I looked down to see Steve and Tony fighting, I sighed,

"Watch !" I shouted, as I put all my energy through sending two powerful streams of flames down at the Chitauri, before smiling and shooting off again, noticing a flash of blue light coming from the bank just off Madison, swooping in through the window I grabbed a Chitauri by the neck throwing him up against the wall hearing a satisfying crack. Before jumping over the banister hovering mid-air as the Chitauri shot at me only to have it shot back at them,  
"Move to the sides !" I yelled down at the civilians, as I looked down at them, "Go !" Flinching as Steve's shield smacked off of the pillar next to me, scaring the living be-jebus out of me as it jumped back to him, just as the Chitauri fired at him causing him to jump behind an over turned table as I flew down to the civilians that had moved back a few paces,  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I need you to move out of the wa -" I jumped up out of the way as Steve knocked one of the Chitauri over the banister, almost knocking me to the ground, "Careful America !"

An explosion drew my attention back up, as I shot back up and out the window burning a weapon as I went, seeing Steve lying on the roof of a car, made me panic as I dropped down the flames melting away as if it was automatic,  
"Steve, Steve are you okay ?" I asked panicked, his mask was gone, meaning I could brush my fingers through his messy blonde hair, "Steve answer me come on,"  
"Jenni ?" he questioned as I helped him sit up and off of the car, that his body was indented in, as the officers got the civilians out of the train station,  
"Its me, are you okay ?" I repeated, my hand resting on his cheek, "Come on Steve,"  
"I'm fine, trust me, are you ?" he asked, doing the same to me, resting his hand on my cheek,  
"Stop asking me that, I'm not the one who just crashed down onto a car," I replied smiling softly,  
"I almost hit you with a Chitauri," He said as if it was one of the foulest crimes in the world,

"Its okay, you didn't, see I'm in one piece Steve," I replied, as I began to move my hand away from his cheek as he kissed my palm.  
"Right Mr, either you have a concussion or Captain America has figured out how to get drunk," I giggled, he smirked,  
"I can assure you, I do not have a concussion and I am not drunk, I am just looking at an insanely breath-taking woman-"  
"Shut up," I replied blushing, looking up towards Stark tower as I saw the Hulk smash through the windows, following whatever had went inside, my guess Loki, "I'll catch up with you later, Casanova,"

I took off running as the flames enveloped me again as I kicked off the side of a street light shooting off towards Stark tower, just to see the Hulk bash Loki to and fro like a rag doll, before leaving him imprinted into the ground, as he walked off and jumped out the other window.  
"Ah Loki, I always wanted to see you whining in the ground," I smirked as I landed down inside Stark Tower,  
"Don-t dwell over it" he grunted out, I growled crouching down next to him,  
"Oh no Loki, I will dwell over it, you killed a good man, give me one good reason I shouldn't do the same ?" I questioned,  
"You and I do not differ very much Fire Girl," Loki muttered, I raised my eyebrow my anger over taking as I raised my hand watching as the flames over took it,  
"You and I are nothing a like, I hope you rot," I barked standing up, flaming all over as I headed back to the broken window ready to head up and help Natasha,  
"You want your mother to accept you, have done long before you became flamed" Loki struggled to get out causing me to pause, "Your tired of the shadow she put over you, the grief she put on your 19 year old shoulders as she blamed her leaving on you, now that your grown you've longed to forget it, but you can't, therefore we do not differ, I've lived in a shadow, but my fair fire, I was made to rule, possibly you would be able to,"

"How do you -"  
"Having a puppet shows to be useful," he replied,

"Well Loki, I know fine well she will not accept me as I was her ba***rd child, my older sister was the only child she wanted, why mess with perfection she told me, nearly every day, and unlike you I don't need to handle my shadow, because there is none, and you were not made to rule this world, you were made to fall into the depths of endlessness and follow those who stand above you !" I hissed,  
"You and I, are nothing a like, unlike you I know what it feels like to be accepted for who I am not what power I hold," I held back the strength buckling tears as I took of running out of the window as I soared up to the roof where Natasha stood scepter in her hands,

"Jenn ?" She questioned, "What are you doing, why are you crying !"  
"I'm not, I'm here to help, what do you need ?" I asked shaking the flames off, she shook her head, "What ?"  
"Go help Steve," she said a small smile appearing on her face, as she pushed Loki's sceptre through the first layer of energy, "Go help him, Guys I can shut the tesseract off,"  
"Do it !" Steve shouted,  
"No Wait !" Tony protested,  
"Wh- Stark ?" Steve questioned, I looked up to see him whiz past me, smoke emitting from his suit as he continued,  
"I got a nuke coming in, ready to go in less than a minute," Tony replied, I gulped, "And I know just where to put it,"

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip," Steve said softer, making me choke back the already present tears,  
"Save the rest for the home coming Cap," Tony replied trying to lighten the harsh atmosphere,  
"Tony ! You better come back here, you better I swear or I'll come up there and kick you in the shins, me and Pepper need you, !" I yelled, a single tear rolling down my cheek,  
"You have Caps'ical, and Pep, will have you, and don't sound so upset Jen-Jen, I'll be back before you know it," Tony replied,  
"Promise ?" I asked, looking up as I saw him get closer to the portal, clinging to the missile, "Promise me Anthony Stark !"  
"Promise Jennifer Sky Fletcher," He shouted loudly.

As soon as he disappeared through the portal my heart sank, as I bit back the sob, as I continued to look up at the portal, arms wrapped around myself blinking away the tears that had already escaped down my cheeks,  
"Tony ?" I whispered, praying he could still hear me, "You're the best fake legal guardian a girl could ask for,"  
"Close it" Steve stated,  
"No no, he could still get through," I sobbed my knees buckling completely as I fell to the ground hugging myself,  
"Son of a gun, Jenni Look !" Steve stated, I looked up through tear filled eyes to see Tony falling quickly through the sky, he made it,  
"He's not slowing down,"

I took a risk flaming up as I ran and jumped over the edge, the flames re-igniting as I tried to follow him down, just as the Hulk jumped out of nowhere grabbing onto Tony as he crashed into the side of a building pushing himself off as he tumbled down crashing to the ground with an almighty thud, as he 'lay' Tony down, as I landed running over to him, Steve looking at me through pain filled eyes as he saw me, we crouched down around him, whilst Thor ripped his mask off.  
"Is he breathing ?" I asked panicked as Steve put his head down to hear for him breathing, I wiped away my tears furiously, as I saw that the arc reacter in his chest had worn out, I gently pressed a small kiss to his forehead pulling away as Hulk roared at him angrily, causing Tony to jolt slightly as his eyes flew open as he panted.

I fell in against Steve who caught me up in his arms, as I clung onto his arm shaking slightly.  
"What the hell ?" Tony asked looking at us, "What happened please tell me nobody kissed me,"  
"I kissed your forehead," I replied as I brushed my shaky hand across his forehead,  
"We won," Steve said letting out a deep breath,  
"Don't cry Jen-Jen," Tony mouthed gently as I nodded.  
"Oh right, Hey ! Well done guys, eh, lets um just not come in tomorrow maybe just take the day off, uh you ever tried shawarma, theres a shawarma joint just a few blocks from here, uh I don't know what it is but I wanna try it," Tony said out of breath, I leant back my head resting against Steve's chest, looking up at him as I caught my breath, watching as he turned to look down at me pressing his lips to my forehead making me let out a gentle sigh.  
"We're not finished yet," Thor stated looking up at the broken Stark Tower,  
"Then shawarma after," Tony agreed.

Up In Stark Tower.

We all stood watching as the complete waste of a God stirred, Steve's arm wrapped gently around my waist as I had a small-ish ball of blue flames hovering above my hand ready to throw at him, if they would let me, Clint knelt in front bow in hand, as the Hulk stood idly behind Tony, Thor and Natasha on the other side, as Loki turned to look at us, the bruising and scratches from being repeatedly smacked off the floor were evident,  
"Now you see this is where you and I differ," I said with a small smirk as the fear and defeat were visible in his expressions,  
"Hope you enjoy solitude, all mighty God of Mischief," I added feeling another kiss be planted on my forehead, just above the gash I never knew I had until Thor had pointed it out, "Its gonna be your new best friend,"  
"If its all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," Loki said weakly as he looked up at us, his body looking as if it was in agony.  
"Shawarma now ?" Tony whispered looking over at me, I rested my hand on his shoulder,  
"Yes Tony, now we will go get Shawarma"

* * *

**Chapter 10, all done, still a good few chapters still to come promise you that much, thanks so much to those who have been following this story since I started posting and to those who review on a regular basis, it means so so much to me ... **

**As Usual R&R and No Flames Please. **  
**RRG x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Separate Ways.  
Jennifer's POV.

At The Shawarma Joint.

"Are you going to eat that Jenn ?" Bruce questioned looking over at my untouched Shawarma, I just raised my eyes up from it looking at Bruce with a smile, he had devoured at least 3 so far, and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon.  
"Nope, go ahead," I replied sliding it over to him leaning back against Steve's arm that was over the back of my chair, everyone was sitting in what almost seemed silence apart from the occasional question, Loki was back in SHIELD confinement until Thor was ready to escort him back to Asgard.  
"Are you okay ?" Natasha mouthed, I shrugged, not really sure what was eating away at me, was it maybe the fact Tony almost died today or was it - the kiss with Steve ?.  
"If you'd excuse me for a minute," I mumbled sliding out of my seat and walking outside, the streets were still pretty much churned up, as I leant against the brick wall letting out a sigh. People wandered the streets in small huddles afraid that maybe everything wasn't over yet and that in a matter of moments they'd be running and hiding again. I looked down at my hands to see the gentle burn marks that had appeared from flaming up and flaming down so many times earlier.

"Jenni, ?" Steve questioned sticking his head around the corner looking at me with a small smile, before emerging fully, "Are you alright, ?"  
"I'm not sure to be extremely honest with you," I replied looking over at him through slightly sad eyes, "Now I'm sad Cap,"  
"Why are you sad ?" he asked, sitting down against the wall gesturing for me to do the same, I smiled slightly sliding down the wall until I reached the ground, "Explain,"  
"I don't know if its because Tony almost died today, or that I'm tired, or that you got hurt or that we kis-" I paused blushing slightly, but fought through it so I could continue, "that we kissed,"

Blushing too Steve looked back up at me from down at the small mount of stones in front of him,  
"Well what one do you think it is Jenni ?"  
"I think, it might be the kiss," I replied,  
"What about it's got you upset, I'm sorry if you did-"  
"Steve don't, I'm the one that kissed you, I should be apologising to you, that's like harassment, or something along those lines," I replied running my hand through my slightly messy hair,  
"Its not if I liked it," he almost whispered, I looked up at him through shocked eyes, had I actually heard that properly ?.  
"Did you just say you liked it ?" I asked,  
"Yeah, it was different, but I liked it," he replied gently brushing his hand across my cheek causing a red tint to appear over my face, "Your pretty when you blush, not that your not pretty all the ti-"

I cut him off pressing my finger to his lips, smiling when his eyes dropped from mine down to the finger that was pressed against his slightly chapped lips,  
"Your cute when you ramble, but theres something else eating away at me and I'm not sure if I really want to tell you," I admitted, causing Steve to raise his eyebrow at me, but urged me on to continue, "I think I'm beginning to develop feelings for you Steve, and I've only known you wait 3 days ?"  
"No, you've known me longer that, according to your file you stayed with me for what ? Almost 4 months ?" Steve questioned partially making me sound like some class-A stalker, but I nodded.  
"Fair enough but - do - do you have feelings for me ?" I blurted out feeling absolutely foolish after the words left my mouth,  
"N-"  
"Remember, earlier on when I told you I didn't miss Peggy as much as I used to ?" he questioned causing me to nod in response, "Well I don't miss Peggy as much as I used to because I have you, a simple, gorgeous girl who likes me for me and not the suit,"  
"I-I don't know what to say," I admitted, looking down at my scuffed up boots, as well as the rips over the legs of my suit.  
"You don't have to say anything Jennifer," Steve said softly, "Would you like to go back inside ?"  
"Sure, why not Steve," I sighed as we pushed ourselves up from the ground, but I wasn't feeling any better maybe happier but there was still definitely something still eating away from me,

"Steve ?"  
"Yeah ?" Steve questioned turning back to look at me as he began to press open the door,  
"Umm when this is all completely over, do you, well do you want to go out sometime, dinner perhaps ?" I asked,  
"Of course I would," He replied flashing me another dazzling smile of his, as we headed back inside.  
"Who knows maybe I'll cook for you," I whispered,

1 Day Later  
Central Park

I held onto my black trench coat hastily watching Loki like a hawk, he was standing restrained with some sort of muzzle, kind of fitting really, however my hand still rested on my gun as he looked at me through mischievous eyes.  
"Can we get rid of him already ?" I asked taking my black backpack from Clint as he passed me it from the back seat, as we gathered around the small bridge in the middle of Central park.  
"We're working on it, now gimme a hug Jenn," Clint replied pulling me into a tight embrace making me smile, after this we were all going our separate ways.

But what way was I gonna go.

"Oh what's gotten into you Barton, you've gone soft," I commented laughing gently as I pulled my black beanie over my orange scented hair making sure it was in the right position I turned back to be met with Steve, I smiled gently up at him with a soft blush, he smiled back at me as we stood watching.  
"Good Morning Captain," I said with my smile still remaining,  
"Morning Miss Fletcher," he replied, I looked across seeing Tony standing with his arms folded across is suited chest his brown eyes meeting mine in the middle a small look of hidden sadness in them,  
"Excuse me for a minute," I whispered, as he nodded, whilst I stepped away walking across the bricked layout,  
"Bruce !" I chimed hugging him,  
"Ah Miss Jennifer," he replied hugging me back as I looked at Tony who was now looking down at his pristine shiny shoes, I sighed bringing my hand up to tilt his head up to look at me, as I gave him a gentle smile and pulled him in against me, my head resting in on his shoulder,  
"Why the long face Tony, ?" I questioned, as I pulled back from him slightly his hands still on my back,  
"I know your not coming back with Bruce and I" he replied, I raised my eyebrow, "Your going with him,"  
"Him ? You mean Steve ? Tony why do you think that ?" I asked, he smirked slightly,  
"You had your ear piece in, we heard everything well apart from Bruce," He replied making me blush, "Now don't tell anyone I'm going soft, but if you were to go with him, you would still come and test fly with me right ?"

"Tony, Steve lives in Brooklyn, its just a bridge away, and who says I'm even going with him ?" I replied,  
"But you're thinking about it," Tony commented, making me roll my eyes, "You can't deny it,"  
"I can't deny that I'm not thinking about wanting to live near him, I don't know about with him, I've known him for the majority of four days, I think that hardly qualifies for us to live together don't you think, and you know fine well Anthony Stark that if I ever moved away I'd always come back for my test flights," I replied as he let go of me fully.  
"Not to burst your bubble Jenn, but I think Caps'ical heard everything," Tony chuckled making me go wide eyed as I looked over my shoulder to see Steve no more that a meter away talking to Bruce but they were both looking at Tony and I, Steve trying to conceal the grin that was waiting to spread onto his face.

"Miss Jennifer," Thor said clapping his hand on my shoulder, effectively scaring the living daylights out of me as I turned to look at him,  
"Aww come' ere big guy" I smiled going up on my tip-toes to hug him, which actually proved to be quite difficult, as he patted my back, "Come back to earth soon, maybe not bring muzzle boy with you,"  
"Why it be my pleasure" Thor replied, as I walked past him so I stood in front of Loki, my eyes looking straight at his, a sympathetic smile involuntarily forming on my face, as I gave him the smallest of nods, before stepping out of the way and over to Steve.  
"You heard what Tony and I were talking about didn't you ?" I asked, he smirked,  
"I did, and -"  
"Oh god," I blushed covering my face with my hands,  
"Jenn, Jenni, hey," Steve said softly looking down at me, "I wouldn't mind you coming with me, I'd like the company,"  
"I don't know Steve, I really don't," I replied looking as Thor moved to face his 'adopted brother', the tesseract concealed in some sort of container, both taking a handle, Thor giving us a gentle but serious nod as they both turned the handles and disappeared.

"Nat," I said with a smile catching her attention after she passed Bruce his bag from the car, she turned to look at me with a smile,  
"Yes Jenn ?" she questioned, I just sighed pulling her into a hug, even though she wasn't much of a hugger,  
"Have fun with Barton," I teased laughing against her shoulder as she glared at me,  
"Have fun with the Caps'ical, oh lookey here," She grinned as we both turned to see Steve and Tony shake hands over next to Tony's fancy sports car.  
"Call me," I whispered bumping hips with her as I walked over to Steve who was heading towards his motorcycle, I could feel everyones eyes beating on us, as I tapped his shoulder as he slid onto his bike, I bit my lip slightly.  
"Umm Steve ?" I questioned finally having made my choice,  
"Yeah ?"  
"Going my way ?" I asked, he smiled slightly nodding.  
"Are you going mine ?"

* * *

**Well There You Go The Last Chapter ... Or Is It :)  
**R&R...No Flames  
RRG x


End file.
